Taming the Player
by ZoeEngland
Summary: Katniss finds herself making the worst decision of her life, when she moves to district 2 into a new school, and finds Finnick Odair, her room-mates brother and local heart throb. But will she be able to tame the beast and get him to settle down, and make her worse decision into the best decision of her life?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! New story! I LOVE the hunger games, am a huge fan and would love to know what you guys think of it! so pleaseee review :'D

* * *

Although I never thought I'd ever be leaving my home, District 12, I never knew that making the worse decision of my life would eventually become the best decision of my life.

District 2 was home to the incredibly famous school of performing arts, and although this meant I'd be leaving my family and only friend, Gale, this also meant that I would be getting the biggest opportunity of my life, to perform around the country and do what I love - singing.  
My singing career began when I was 8, when I had performed at the school show in District 12. I didn't get a standing ovation, I was only a beginner, but my music teacher had her eyes on me, and soon I was thrust into extra singing lessons, acting lessons and other performance extracurricular activities that I went along with. Miss Harriet had always dreamed that one of her students could get to the top level of performing and receive that scholarship to District 2.

Her dream was accomplished.

Nobody could believe it when it was announced. Nobody has ever received an opportunity like this. We just can't afford it. And seeing as District 2 is one of the most privileged districts of all 12, we wouldn't last a month living there alone, even with a year's wage to cover it. But this scholarship covered living costs, as I'd be living in a hall, only sharing a bedroom with one other person, and food costs, and also covering the tuition. I couldn't say no.

I wish I had, at the time, when the day before I was meant to go, Gale decided then to declare his love to me.

Worse decision of my life. Having to say goodbye to him.

"Don't go, Catnip. Please, I don't know what I'll do without you." We were alone, in the woods, and I thrummed the string of my bow, sighing.

"You know I can't, Gale." I muttered. "Is this really what you want? For me to turn down the opportunity of a lifetime so we can be together? For me to pop out babies while you go work in the coal mine? We'd die before we had a chance. We can barely find any game as it is, with winter coming along. How do you expect me to provide for my family if I don't take this offer? Even now, it'll be one less mouthful to feed once I'm gone." Tears sprung to my eyes.

"I won't let us die. I won't let yours or my family die."

"Good, thank you. But I'm still going to 2." I stood up, ready to turn, and then Gale grabbed my arm, pulling me down, and I fell on top of him. He pulled my lips to his. I shoved against his chest, pulling myself back up. My mind was reeling, but I had run out of time. We had only caught a squirrel tonight, it won't do. I'll have to starve until I get onto the train tomorrow.

I didn't think about that kiss until I was alone on the train.

I knew it was going to be difficult, but I kept telling myself to be strong. I knew I could perform to the best of my abilities. Only now, the competition was stronger.

I pulled my suitcase through the main gates of the school. This place was massive! Enough to hold at least a few hundred or so students... hopefully more chances of making some friends at least. I groaned to myself as I went up to the main desk. People were walking from all directions. All young, and aspiring students. I began to feel out of my league here.

"May I help you?" The lady at the counter asked politely, smiling at me.

"Yes, I'm Katniss Everdeen?" I tried to be polite back, but my throat felt tight, and I could barely speak. Was this feeling nervous?

"Ah yes, we have you key right here. Your room would be down the hall, then you have to cross the path until you reach the dorms building. You must also use this key to enter that building, and every other building you enter, so keep it with you at all times. There are simple directions to your room." She handed me the key and I thanked her.

As soon as I found my room I noticed that one bed was taken, and so I took the other bed on the other side of the wall. It was en-suite but didn't have any cooking area, seeing as we were catered for. From what I could tell, I was rooming with another girl, as she had photos all over her side of the wall. I went closer. A blonde girl, smiling. Different locations, different people with her, and from what I could tell, this girl must have lived in District two all her life, as there are photos of her and her friends swimming, owning expensive items that I couldn't dream of, like the camera it was taken with. I shook my head. I hoped that the girl was nice.

She came in when I was unpacking my things.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped. "Wait...are you Katniss?"

I nodded. "Yes, and you are?"

She stuck her hand out, beaming at me. "I'm Glimmer. I was only told just that you were coming today, so I was going to clean up."

I looked around. Looked fine to me, but she huffed as she picked up a coat that fell on the floor. "I'm really sorry, I should've been prepared."

I shrugged. "It looks fine."

She frowned. "What district are you from? I'm from here, so my brother tends to come up almost everyday to visit me, or just check out the girls here." She laughed, then waited for my answer.

"Er, 12." Shock appear on her face.

"No wonder you didn't notice the mess.." She muttered, then gasped. "Oh! I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

I shook my head. "It's fine. This is just a big adjustment to me. I've never had my own bed."

She gasped again. "Oh my gosh! You're so deprived! You could use that line to hit on the guys."

I gave her a confused look. "Huh?"

She nodded excitedly. "Or when you act. The sad, born from a poor area act." She smiled. "No offense."

She then proceeded to go through my clothes. She muttered a lot of 'oh dear's and 'this will not do'. Some she just threw onto the floor.

"Ugh, we need to take you shopping. This one's on me. I feel bad just looking at you."

I didn't even have to answer before she was dragging me out of the room and out into the city.

"The beach is just down the road, which is amazing. We need to get you a nice bikini."

A few hours later and we had everything I apparently needed. She threw my old clothes in the bin.

"You won't need those." She winked at me. She then proceeded to tell me all about the district and the school.

"Class starts next week, and we have to be punctual or we may be locked out of the class entirely. We have to do at least one performance that is beneficial towards the school and forms start going round soon, so its first come first serve. I want to do the dance show this year. Last year when I watched it it was so beautiful."

"Well what involves singing?"

"The play, but I don't know what it will be this year. Last year it was Oliver. That was great too." She smiled, then her head jerked to the door as someone knocked. "Crap, that must be Finnick. COMING!" She climbed off her bed and opened the door, and a handsome face with a cheeky smile popped his head from behind the door.

"Hey gorgeous Glimmer." He grinned. I just sat there with my mouth hanging open. I remembered to shut it before his eyes fell on me. "New friends, sis?"

Glimmer grinned. Finnick looked nothing like Glimmer. Glimmer had bleached blonde hair and blue eyes, and Finnick had bronze hair with sea green eyes.

"Er, you two are siblings?"

Finnick laughed, and put his arm around his sister. "Yeah, many people do get us confused, thinking we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

Glimmer smacked his chest. "Yeah, but I got my Mom's good looks, obviously."

Finnick scoffed. "Please, every one of your little friends are in love with me. I must be going right somewhere."

Yeah, right. But when he turned his attention back to me I think I melted inside. Crap. Gale wouldn't be happy about this. I looked away from Finnick. I will not bow down to his level. I will not like him.

"Finnick, save it for one of the other girls, Katniss...has a boyfriend." Glimmer blurted out. My head snapped towards Glimmer and her eyes told me to go along with it. So I nodded and looked back at Finnick. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Damn, well I'm going to find that girl who was following me around the other day. Katie?"

"No, Finnick, that was Clove."

"_Clove..._oh right, her. Er...see you girls." He walked off and shut the door behind him, and I sighed.

"I'm sorry. Just...Finnick's a bit of a player."

"I can tell."

"I don't want him to hurt you, like he's hurt a lot of girls at this school already. Never mind the district. The idiot has found ways to woo girls, like volunteering to give swimming lessons for the people who have come from districts with no sea or pools."

"Dammit." I cussed. I am obligated to go to those lessons, cause I'm from district 12, and they don't know I know how to swim from the lake. But going outside borders is illegal without permission. So I had to pretend I couldn't swim."

"Oh yeah, you're from 12, so watch out for him. He tries to make you feel like the most important girl on the planet, then cuts you off for another girl who turns up."

"Don't worry, I'm not like other girls."

"I hope so."

* * *

That's it for chapter one! What did you think? lemme know!


	2. Chapter 2

After the introduction to her brother, Glimmer took me to the other rooms for more introductions with her friends. Johanna stood out to me the most, and the absence of Clove, her room mate. Johanna looked very strong, and scared me slightly. She huffed at how Clove was steering in the wrong direction, and that a she could've gone for Marvel, who apparently was much more decent than Glimmer's strange brother. Glimmer agreed and blushed. I had the impression that Marvel was taken.

We spent a few hours at Johanna's room, and Clove stumbled in just before we were about to leave. She was giggling.

"Oh my gosh, Glim, your _brother_!" She pointed to her neck, where a dark love bite had formed. I gasped. "I got marked!"

Glimmer huffed and crossed her arms. "That _boy_ needs to learn how to settle down."

"He can settle down with me, I wouldn't mind." Clove sighed and sat on the bed I was on. "Who's the new girl?"

"Katniss, she's my roomie. I had to tell Finnick she had a boyfriend to get him off her ass."

"Do you have one?" Clove looked at me. I shook my head.

"Finnick is a player, he and I won't go well." I shook my head again.

We went to bed after that, and when we had just switched the lights off I asked Glimmer a question.

"Glim, you know your brother?"

"Yes..." Her voice was suspicious but knowing what I was going to ask.

"How many girlfriends has he had?"

Glimmer sighed. "Well none of the girl's he's fooled around with have been classed to him as 'girlfriend's, but he's had about 3. 2 were just teen things, then one big one, that hit almost a year. She cheated on him and broke his heart, and so ever since he's been the way he is now. That ex moved to 7 to marry some guy, and I haven't heard of her since." She turned around to face me. "She was two years older than him, and that was 2 years ago."

"How old is Finnick?"

"Almost 18. Do you like him?"

"I know what he is. I'm not going to fall for it, don't worry."

"I'm glad you have a brain, unlike Clove. I'd be impressed if Finnick actually changes his ways, but you never know." She laughed. "I could help, you know."

I shook my head. "I... I don't know him. I don't want to lead a guy on to make him different like that."

"Don't worry about it then. Just take each day as it comes. And don't fool around in this room." She giggled. I scoffed.

"Goodnight, Glim."

"Night Lover Girl!"

Oh dear...the next day didn't start off well. I was in the shower and had come back into the room in just a towel, only to find Glimmer having a tense conversation with her brother.

"Stop it, Finnick Odair. You know she's _way_ out of your league."

"Glimmer Odair, and that's what I _like_ about her. She's hot. And new."

"Fuck off Finnick." Glimmer groaned, shoving him. I decided to enter at this time.

"Hi." I mumbled, grabbing my clothes.

"Why _hello_, Katniss." Finnick grinned and I looked away to grab my change of clothes for today. "Looking good." I heard Glimmer slap his chest.

"Get _out_!"

"I'm sure Katniss's brother or sister doesn't treat her like that, now would they. Dear sister, learn some manners." I rolled my eyes, and walked back into the bathroom to get changed.

"Finnick, if you don't leave this room right now, I will get security on your ass and you can't come here again."

When I got back he was gone. Glimmer groaned.

"My idiotic brother.." She yelled into the pillow. "Sorry about that."

"And I have to take these swimming lessons."

"Good luck with that."

Breakfast was tasty, and Glimmer showed me around the college. Clove and Johanna tagged along.

"You'd never guess who turned up at our door this morning." Johanna groaned and Clove giggled.

"Who?"

"Finnick. He was very charming, and even asked about Katniss, to see if she was settling down alright."

I rolled my eyes. "Great. What did he say."

"He was saying how you must miss your boyfriend, and Clove the idiot blurted out that you didn't have one, and he left like straight after."

I laughed. "Dammit. No wonder he was checking me out."

"He what?" Clove gasped.

Glimmer nodded. "I had to threaten him out of the room."

"So...he didn't say anything about me?" Clover whispered. Glimmer shook her head.

"Sorry. You know he's a player."

Clove sighed then nodded. "I know, it's just...he's so hot."

"HEADS UP!" We heard a yell and a ball came flying at our heads. Instinctively I lifted my arms and caught the ball, whilst the other girls screamed and ducked. A blonde boy with deep blue eyes came jogging up to us, apology in his eyes.

"Sorry girls, some idiot doesn't know how to throw right." He rolled his eyes and pointed a thumb to another blonde boy. "But you have a good catch, girl. My name's Peeta."

I gave him back his ball. "No problem, and I'm Katniss."

"You look new."

I nodded. "Yeah, God help me." He grinned.

"Well I hope to see you around in class." He laughed and ran off back to his friend. The girls screeched and grabbed my arm, laughing.

"Peeta Mellark_ likes_ you!"

"No, he does not, Glimmer. And nor does your brother, he just wants a good fuck."

"But you're different than those girls. You know what you want." Johanna smirked, crossing her arms. "I like you. You don't cut corners."

I scoffed. "Yeah, well I'm not interested in being another knob on a guys bedpost." I rolled my eyes. "Even the guys at 12 weren't this forward with girls. I had it lucky."

"Was there any other guy back there?" Glimmer linked her arms with mine, and I frowned. "There is!"

"No, well. One guy, like my best friend. And...before I came here he tells me he loves me."

"No way!" The girls chorused.

I nodded. "I couldn't possibly turn this opportunity down, so I left. He hasn't written to me yet, as I hoped."

"Written?"

"District 12 can't afford computers like here, and its rare for a family to have a telephone."

"Oh God! That sounds awful!" Glimmer gasped. "How did you cope, you poor thing. Let's go get a hot chocolate to make ourselves feel better." We headed for the cafeteria.

The next day it felt as if life decided to give me a great opportunity to come here, then throw it back in my face. I had my first swimming lesson today. I wasn't looking forward to it, but Glimmer assured me that a good kick in the nuts and he'll be out of my hair. I could pull it off as awkward swimming techniques.

I wrapped a towel around me as I came out of the changing room with some of the other girls. Clove came with me, strangely. I thought she was from 2 as well. She shook her head.

"I'm from 5, the power district." She smiled. "We got by quite well, just not as well as two, of course. But I'm glad we don't have compulsory swimming lessons there, cause we get a hottie teaching us, even though he's now after you."

I raised an eyebrow. "So you're not upset?"

She shook her head. "I know where I stand, but it doesn't stop me checking him out too, seeing as you don't have the same ideas as him."

I laughed. "Meaning, fucking?"

"Hey, I didn't sleep with him, only fooled around. He is gifted..." She grinned wickedly, and I felt my eyes widen like saucers. "Oh come on, don't be such a prude. It's not like you haven't gone past first base yet." She waited expectantly for my laughter, but when it didn't come her eyes mimicked mine. "Oh my gosh! You've never?! How far have you gone with a guy?"

"Er, a kiss?"

"What sort of kiss?"

"Peck?"

Clove didn't even reply, she was so stunned.

"Er, Clove? Are you still with me?" I looked around and people had started hanging up their towels and climbing into the pool.

"You two girls over there, in the pool..." I heard Finnick's voice and groaned silently. "...Katniss? Clove? Oh _hey._"

I pulled Clove to the hangers and hung up my towel. I didn't have to see it but imagine Finnick looking all over me, and grinning his little socks off. I growled.

"Clove! Snap outta it!"

She blinked, and took her towel off. "How? How come a girl who looks like you have never gotten...anywhere?"

"I don't tend to make many friends..." I sighed, then walked to the pool.

"Well things are already beginning to change..." She mumbled, before stepping into the shallow side of the pool.

We all grouped in front of Finnick, who was facing the deeper side of the pool. He smirked at me, before his eyes drifted down my body. I ducked in so the top half of my body was submerged in water. He didn't stop grinning.

"Welcome, _ladies_ and gentlemen, to swimming training. We'll soon have you at the best of your abilities."

Dammit, world. You had to have me put in this situation, didn't you?

* * *

thank you for the amazing reviews! I'm glad you lot love it :'D if theres anything you want to ask me, or just sharing your views of this fan fic, lemme know! :D


	3. Chapter 3

This hour couldn't go by more slowly.

As soon as he began instructing us to paddle, he slowly began to wade us into doing the doggie paddle. It made me think back to when I learnt how to swim back in the lake at home. Dad didn't teach me this! The idea of this simplistic swim made me look practically like a beginner anyway, so it wasn't too difficult to look like a belonged in this class.

However what put the cherry on top of my cake was the fact that Finnick decided to try help _me_ perfect this 'doggie paddle' and he put his hand on my bum and stomach! If I wasn't to busy trying to breathe I would've growled. The idea of hitting him where it hurts was so tempting, but seeing as he was standing on my side, I couldn't 'accidentally' hit him without making it look like an accident.

After a while I got the hang of it, so he was forced to help people who were more in need of his help. Including Clove, who looked like a cat who was getting a bath. I smirked and waded in the pool a bit, relaxing. I then turned myself into a starfish and held my breath so I'd float on the top of the water. Because my ears were underwater I didn't hear my name being called, and I found myself being lifted from the water. I gasped and my arms flew upwards.

"What the hell?!" I yelled, and saw that a laughing Finnick was holding me. "Let go on me, you ass."

"Hey, you were the one not listening when I said class was over."

I growled. "So will you let me go?"

I tried to wriggle out from his hold but he then proceeded to put me down on the side of the pool, and I huffed in frustration.

"You really don't know when to stop and let a crush go, do you?"

He laughed. "I wouldn't call it a crush..." He smirked and joked. "Just a mere, 'I want to get in your pants'."

"Well what can I say to that? Oh yeah. 'Fuck off'. Stay away from me, you jerk."

"You're the one coming to my lessons." he chuckled at me.

"Did I have a choice?"

"With these looks, no." he gestured to himself, then pulled out his 'guns'. I rolled my eyes.

I looked around and Clove and everyone else had gone to the changing rooms. I huffed, impatient.

"Please, you think so highly of yourself. All I see is a player who thinks he can get what he want. But see, I've learnt that looks aren't everything."

"Obviously, which is why you and my sister claimed you had a boyfriend, because obviously there had to be some reason for you to _not_ go after me."

"Actually, I do have a boyfriend. His name is Gale. From 12."

"You're from _12_?" He gasped, then huffed. "I wouldn't been seen with a girl from 12 any day, and quit it with the lies. Go get changed."

"Nice to know you're so judgemental about my district." I spat, and turned on my heel. I grabbed my towel and got changed in silence, and Clove gave me a questioning look.

"What happened to you? You look like you've been stung."

"Finnick found out I'm from 12, and acted as if I was like shit on his new shoes."

"Oh, well fuck.." Clove sighed, and grabbed my hand as we went to meet up with the girls. Glimmer could sense my unease as soon as I entered the room, and Clove told her what happened.

What surprised me was when Glimmer turned bright red and stormed out of the room. Johanna just laughed.

"I'm guessing she's gone to find Finnick."

"Great." I muttered then went to go for a shower, again. I needed to cool off, so sung as I showered. It's what I did best, so I hoped the girls didn't mind me singing.

When I got back I had a towel wrapped around myself and went back in our room to get a fresh change of clothes. Glimmer was back, slightly calmer.

"How did it go?"

"Well I dragged him here to give you a proper apology but you were singing in the shower so I let him go, for now. You sing like..._really_ well, Katniss. Like, seriously."

I smirked. "Thanks. It's the best out of acting, dancing and singing."

"Singing can be improved, but your voice must've been amazing from the start, and has only gotten better." Clove beamed at me. "Finnick heard it and it looked like you had surprised him."

"Nice one, Kat." Johanna chuckled, then stood up. "I need some fresh grub, anyone coming?" I quickly got changed and we went off to the canteen, with my hair still wet.

Peeta came up to us during lunch and smiled at me. "Hey Katniss, I was just wondering if I could get your phone number?"

The girls were beaming and I shook my head, and then looked at Peeta. "Sorry, Peeta, I don't have a phone."

Peeta blinked, not expecting that answer from me. I guess this school didn't really get that many poor students. They only offer scholarships when they would benefit from it. District 12 haven't had a student go to this school that I know of.

"Er...not what I was expecting." He laughed. "Er...okay then."

"She's from 12." Johanna said, nodding. "It's unfortunate how she can't afford some things. She misses out, and you'd _really _miss out on talking to her, what a shame."

Peeta rubbed his neck, then laughed. "Well, you can always have one of my old ones. I get new ones quite often, and they go to waste otherwise. Want me to drop it off for you later? What is your room number?"

I gasped. "Are you serious? Peeta I really can't accept-" He put a finger on my lips, silencing me.

"I won't hear any more of it. It's yours." He grinned, then stood up and walked back to his table. I noticed that the table behind his had Finnick sitting with a couple of lads. Finnick saw it all. He didn't look too happy.

* * *

thank you so much for your reviews :) and one of the reviews I wanted to reply to, however they were a guest, so I may aswell reply here:

'You are a good writer but I personally think this story sucks. You should try making another story with other pairing. Katniss-Finnick is not ok. Katniss belongs with Peeta and Finnick with Annie, like seriously'

I appreciate your thoughts and I did wonder to myself whether I should just do a K&P pairing but then I thought to myself, that there are LOADS of that pairing, and I really wanted to to a K&F pairing, but planned on doing the traditional pairing on another story :) But thanks for your review, it did make me question my idea on the story :P but this story is probably going to stay with the same pairings :)

please review everyone, I love to hear what you think of the story! Do you think this would be better as a K&P pairing?


	4. Chapter 4

Peeta came by around five to give me the most expensive thing I had ever seen. I must have stunned him by hugging him, and he smirked.

"Want to take a walk?"

"Sure?"

We headed in a direction which I was unfamiliar with, and he had a arm around me as we walked. I tried to keep up with conversation, asking about his home here and what classes he would have, but neither of us knew the lessons yet as we hadn't received our timetables yet.

"My room's in here, wanna come in?" He unlocked his door, and I nodded shyly before stepping inside. "My room mate is over at his girlfriend's dorm or out with his mates, so I don't see much of him anyway."

I took a long look around his room. It was slightly bigger than mine, with more electronics around the room. A laptop at his desk, and also a television. His walls were more plain than Glimmer's side of the wall, but I guessed that was because he wasn't _like _Glimmer. I took a seat on his couch, and he sat next to me, turning the television on. I was surprised at the images that formed so clearly on the screen, like we were in the screen itself. Peeta put an arm around my shoulder.

"You know, when I first saw you the other day, immediately I was just like...wow." Peeta laughed nervously, and I turned to look at him.

"Yeah, well. I guess I'm not like the other girls."

He sat up, closer to me, and whispered in my ear. "You're really not." He brushed a hand along the other side of my jaw and then began kissing along my jaw, down my neck. I didn't know what to do but go along with it. The girls said he did like me. So I kissed him back. We didn't do anything else but kiss, and I broke away after a few minutes.

"I better go." I smiled, out of breath. This was further than I'd ever been with a boy. Even Gale didn't push this out of me, and I guess I was glad at the time, but when Peeta kissed me, it felt good. Like I felt wanted. After Finnick completely humiliating me, treating me like crap, I guess I needed reassurance that I was still important.

Peeta walked me back and gave me another kiss and began sucking on my neck as he kiss down it again. It felt nice. He kissed back up to my lips and grinned at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I already programmed my number into your phone."

"Thank you, for the phone." I laughed.

He smirked. "No problem."

As soon as I shut the door behind me, questions were thrown at me.

"Oh my gosh your neck!"

"Was he a good kisser?"

"What about Finnick?"

"Yes, I know, and yeah, I think so, and Finnick? Last time I saw him he basically told me I was the equivalent to dog shit, so...I don't think so."

Glimmer looked down. "He came by when you had gone, wanted to apologise, and we told him that you were with Peeta."

"I don't care, he wouldn't have to apologise if he hadn't said it in the first place. You're right, Glim, your brother is a dick."

Clove giggled as she went back to her room with Johanna about an hour, and Glimmer huffed at me.

"Kat! I thought me and you were trying to get my brother back on the right track?"

"Your brother is a lost cause, Glim. He insulted my district, and has been acting like a dick since he first met me."

"But he actually looked upset that he had said it, seriously! He has a big mouth."

"You didn't see it, Glim. The way he looked at me, was as if I'd murdered someone. I've never been treated like that in anyway before. Probably because I only knew people from my district, but you didn't treat me like dirt."

She sighed. "I don't know what to say. I doubt Finnick does, either. He never likes giving bad news, like 'breaking up' with a girl. His way of letting a girl know she's been dumped is to have her see him with another girl."

"Dick."

"...I guess." She turned off the lights and we settled into bed.

The next morning I had to be up early again for swimming lessons. The school say that if you get the swimming over and done with before school actually starts, then you have more time to concentrate on the work at hand.

To say it was interesting was an understatement.

As soon as I entered the room Finnick bolted to me and apologised profusely.

"I'm really sorry. My mother dropped me on my head as a child, so I don't know when to shut up." He began talking really quickly and looked very uncomfortable so I accepted his apology. Doesn't mean I have to like him.

He lay off me today, but the love bite which had formed from Peeta had become darker, and I had no way to cover it. When Finnick saw it, he looked hurt, but looked away and began the lesson. I felt a little bad about it, seeing as he did say he liked me, and now he knew for definite that Gale wasn't my boyfriend. Well, Gale wished. But everyone knows that 12's couldn't afford to visit here just to see a girlfriend. The only time he came near me was when I got bored and started helping Clove. As soon as he took over Clove's leg managed to swing up and hit the side of his head. Hard. I gasped as he looked around, dazed, before landing in the water. I saw Clove come up from the water, wondering what she kicked as I dived for Finnick. Bubbles left his mouth as he went underwater, and I grabbed his arm and yanked him up, then pulled him to the shallow end, then used my strength to get him onto the side of the pool.

Crap. What do I do.

I knew you had to clear the airways, so I pinched his nose and blew air down his throat. Yep. Does that count as a kiss? As soon as I did that the top half of his body seemed to jerk forward and he spluttered and choked, gasping for air. I jumped up immediately. Was he okay?

He tried to get up but was shaky so he sat on the ground. I bent down to see the damage. My mother and sister had a vast knowledge of first aid and different ingredients that healed different things, so I tried to remember what they did when someone from the coal mines had hit his head or something.

"Are you okay? Can you hear me? See me?" I felt where the impact was, and he rubbed his eyes.

"Er, yeah. I see you. What happened?" He squinted up at me, and I smirked.

"Clove is a hazard to everyone, including herself." I pressed against the bump that was forming. "She kicked you."

"Ouch. Erm, everyone. Class dismissed." People sighed and began grabbing their towels, and Clove walked up to us.

"Sorry, I had no idea." Guilt was written on her face.

"No, it's okay. I had Doctor Everdeen come to my rescue." He chuckled, and Clove walked away, glancing back behind her to us questioningly.

"You know my full name?"

"Er, yeah. Glimmer told me."

"Well I think you should be okay. Go to the school nurse to make sure you don't have any concussion or anything."

He nodded, and I helped him stand up. "Do you mind walking me there? As you're a girl I feel a bit asking you to...walk me somewhere, but I don't want to collapse on the way."

I nodded. "Er, I'll get my towel." I wrapped it around myself and Finnick put on around his shoulders and we headed in the direction of the nurse. Just my luck for a bunch of boys to burst through the corridor which was round the corner, in good hearing distance, laughing and joking.

"Peeta, tell us how your date went!" As soon as I heard that, I froze, and Finnick stopped as well. I put a finger to my lips, silencing him.

"It wasn't a date!" Peeta groaned, laughing.

"A good fucking session was in order for you, Peet." A deep voice chuckled.

"Yeah, well I didn't fuck her, I'm not like that dude. She's a tough cookie, but that Finnick is going to be some competition. I heard he told everyone he's getting in there."

The boys 'ooh'ed, and I blinked back tears. The boys stopped when they came round my corner, and Peeta gulped. I walked past him, shoving his shoulder as I walked by. Finnick smirked as he followed me.

"I didn't say that, but could you blame me?"

"Finnick!" I gasped. "I am _not _an object!"

Finnick wrapped an arm around my waist, chuckling. "Not my fault you're so hot."

Peeta shouted out to me. "Hey, babe, had a good night last night?"

I turned around and he was grinning at me. My eyes narrowed. Was he peeing on his territory?

"Yeah, was okay I guess." I shrugged my shoulders, and Finnick burst out laughing.

"Dude, find someone in your league." Finnick was grinning ear to ear.

I smacked Finnick's chest. "Hey, I'm not any league. I don't belong to anyone, douchebag." I rolled my eyes and they fell on Peeta. "I'll text you later, I gotta take this idiot to the nurse." I nudged Finnick with my shoulder. "He got beat up by a girl." I grinned wickedly at him, and Finnick frowned.

"She kicked me in the head, Kat. I'm all...wobbly." He then put all his weight on me and I laughed, gasping against the weight.

"Get off me you fool!" I pushed him against the wall, and he opened his eyes, laughter inside them. He nodded to the direction we needed to go.

"Come on, lets go. See ya, kids." He put his arm around me and I smiled at Peeta before walking away from him. That could've been more awkward.

* * *

oh my gosh, thank you so much for your reviews its really made me motivated to post like everyday :'D and this chapter was going to turn out differently but after sleeping on it I decided to not make Peeta mega mean. Finnick and Peeta are both nice guys, but are opposites, besides both being very hot in their different ways :D

So what do you think of this chapter? Are you beginning to see a nicer side of Finnick or a territorial Peeta? I can't wait to post the next chapter! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

This morning when me and Clove went to go to our swimming lessons again, we saw a sign on the door saying that lessons would be cancelled today because of events that occurred yesterday, and would resume tomorrow. Clove shrugged her shoulders and headed off for breakfast, but I wanted to drop my bag off first.

But when I opened my door, I saw Finnick lying on the bed, reading one of my books that I brought from 12.

"Finnick?" He glanced up at me and put the book down, adjusting himself so he was sitting on my bed. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Glimmer let me in. And I just fancied popping my head in, and when she said you had gone swimming, I knew you'd be back quickly, so waited here."

"Why aren't you teaching today?" I dropped my bag on my bed beside him and he rubbed the side of his head.

"I had to take some medicine to get rid of my headache, and I'm not feeling my best today. I wouldn't stop seeing you in that hot outfit of yours if I really couldn't." He grinned at me. "So I decided to take you to breakfast, if you want me to."

I raised an eyebrow. "Er, are you okay, Finnick? Cause from what I heard...are you asking me out?"

"I wouldn't say asking you out..." He smirked, running a hand through his hair.

"Obviously you have a concussion. You're delusional."

"I'm not."

"It's an after effect from your medication."

"Katniss, really. I'm not _that_ bad, am I?" He frowned when I opened my mouth to speak, and he cut me off. "Don't answer that."

I grinned and held out my hand. "Come on, let's get some brekkie, I'm starving." He took my hand and we went out the room. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"So Katniss, I think you underestimate your power on us poor men who are ruled by our penises."

I scoffed. "I have no idea what you're on about."

"Every guy is jealous of me right now." He winked and swung our joined hands from side to side. I looked around and noticed a lot of girls glaring at me, and guys trying to not look at us.

"Pfft. Please. Everyone wants _you_, not me." I growled. I noticed my friends giggling at us. Glimmer looked very pleased to see us together. Which we were not.

I cut myself some bread and Finnick wrapped an arm around me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I growled.

"Shh...Little Peeta looks like he's debating whether to come over or not. I wanna see this." I looked around the room, searching for Peeta. I recognised his shiny blonde hair, but he wasn't looking at us anymore, but talking to one of his friends. Who _was _looking at us. Dammit. I walked off with my bread and grabbed some butter, and headed for the girls table. Finnick was still getting his food so Peeta must have seen this as an opportunity, and came over, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Katniss. I was wondering if you'd like to do something with me today."

"Sorry, Peeta. Katniss already has plans with me today." Finnick sat next to me and I felt like I had to escape. Both were so close to me that they were basically squashing me.

"I do? Well I didn't know, I've already planned to go out with Glimmer today. Sorry boys. Quit fighting over me like I'm a toy." I took my plate and jumped up from my seat, sending an eye message to Glimmer to come with me. She jumped up too.

"Er, right. Yeah. We were going to go...out." She followed me out of the canteen, then whispered to me. "What was that all about?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't even know. Not one clue what goes on in guys minds. It's like they don't know when to get the message." I sighed.

"What are you going to do about them?"

I huffed. "Do I have to do anything? I've never had this problem before..."

"Well loads of girls find Peeta attractive and likeable. But from personal experience, they love Finnick." She flicked her blonde hair behind her shoulder and I heard steps coming from behind us, fast. I turned around and Finnick's body slammed into mine, and he grabbed my face and gave me a really long kiss. We parted after a few seconds, gasping.

"What was that for?" My eyes were wide.

"I just had to. I couldn't help myself."

"You're crazy, Finnick Odair."

"I don't give a fuck." he smiled, still holding my face. I stepped back.

"I have to go. Glimmer?" Glimmer turned back around, obviously uncomfortable with the situation she was in, and nodded, heading back into the direction we were going.

"Wait. Can I at least have your number." He stated, not a question. I sighed and handed my phone to him. He smirked and added his number to my contacts and vice versa. I took my phone back from him and smiled.

"See you."

"Were you lying to Peeta? About spending the day with Glim?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Byeee."

I turned around and walked with Glimmer to our room.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Well...I was going to say...I have a date." Glimmer's eyes sparkled.

"A date?" I grinned, but inwardly I was thinking 'dammit'.

"Yeah. Marvel asked me out to the cinema."

"I've never been to the cinema before."

"You should come with. Bring Finnick." She winked. I shook my head.

"I can't."

"Don't you like him?"

"I don't know! I don't want to make a hasty decision when after all, Peeta is a nice guy too!"

"You can't have both of them." Glimmer sighed. "And you know Finnick will just go back to his old ways if you choose Peeta."

"That's my point. He may go back to his old ways if I choose him!"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Look, I know you're his sister, but _please._ If you were me, who would you choose?"

"But he _is _my brother, Katniss, and I love him. He does mean well."

"Well guess I'll be pretending to be with you all day. I think I'll go swimming."

"But won't you need Finnick for that?"

I shook my head. "Just because I'm from 12 doesn't mean I don't know how to swim. But they make me do it."

"But...you don't have pools in 12."

"We don't."

"So how do you know how to swim?"

"We had a lake."

Glimmer shrugged, not realising I went out of the boundaries to swim, and I left her after we got to our room, and I grabbed the bag from this morning. Nobody was in the pool, so I got changed and did some strokes. I must have been swimming for an hour before I saw someone watching me. I grabbed the side of the pool. It was Finnick.

"You can swim? You looked like you were having a hard time doing doggie." He frowned.

"Doggie is a step before you learn how to swim. I knew, so it was a step down."

"Why are you taking my classes then?" A smile formed. I shrugged.

"12 don't have pools, so I have to."

"So how do you know how to swim then, if you didn't have a pool."

"The lake."

Finnick took off his shirt and sat on the side of the pool. He was already wearing swimming trunks.

"How did you know I would be here?"

"I didn't" This time he shrugged. "I enjoy swimming. It's peaceful, and I had a lot on my mind." His eyes told me I was the subject of his thoughts. He slid into the pool and I let go on the pool's edge, swimming backwards. He chuckled and I swam as fast as I could until he caught up with me, in the shallow part of the pool. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in close. My arms fell in place around his neck and he leaned in to kiss me. I accepted willingly, smiling. He grinned and his tongue made contact with my lip. This I had done with Peeta, and so I knew what to do. I opened my mouth and let my tongue make contact with his, and soon we were in a very awkward position. My legs felt like air when I wrapped them around Finnick's hips and he had both hands on my bum. The water surrounding us made this move effortless, but I'm sure he could carry me without the water helping.

We continued this until I became cold and very aware of a hardness pushing against the inside of my leg. I unwrapped my legs and arms and wrapped them around my body. I was shivering.

"I need a warm shower, it's really cold." I giggled, and he bit his lip, smirking.

"I'm pretty warm." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. He was, to be fair, and I gave him a squeeze. I let go of him, smirking.

"I better get back to my room. I'm going all wrinkly and I'm soaking wet."

"I bet you are" He grinned and pulled my hips to his, and I gasped at the contact. He was still rock solid. He chuckled, teasing the band of my bikini bottoms. "As much as I'd love to feel you, it's dangerous in pools." He pulled the band back and let it snap back in place, and I bit my lip. I'm glad. I wasn't prepared for this intimacy.

"Ok." I whispered and started making my way out of the pool, then I grabbed my towel. "I'm gonna go erm...get changed."

He nodded. "Shall I walk you back to your room?"

"If you want."

"I'll wait here then."

I got back to my room ten minutes later, and he gave me a peck on the lips before I went back into the room.

"Fuck!" I slammed the door shut again, and Finnick turned back around to face me, confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I squeaked. "Can I use your shower?"

"Why can't you use yours?" He frowned and walked closer to the door, so I pulled on his arm.

"Er, no reason."

"Katniss...what's going on."

"Glimmer has a date with Marvel. I guess it went a bit _too _well."

Finnick's jaw tensed, then untensed. "Is she with him now?"

"Yep. So let's go to your room. So I can _shower._" He seemed to get the message, so he looked back at my door, then back to me, longingly, then sighed, nodding.

"Fine, let's go." He grabbed my hand and walked in the direction of his room. "But I'm not happy about this."

I chuckled. "I didn't think you would be." I gave his hand a squeeze.

* * *

ahh :'D so does this make them officially dating now? Because in Finnick's books...probably not. You'll have to wait and see ;D

so yeah ;D tell me what you think of the story pleaassee :D I love the reviews :3


	6. Chapter 6

When we reached Finnick's room I dashed into his bathroom and locked the door.

"I don't trust you to not sneak a peek." I yelled through the door, grinning.

He chuckled. "Damn, can you blame me for trying?"

"Of course I can." I giggled, then stripped and dived into the shower. I hummed to myself as I finished and borrowed one of his towels. I dried myself and got changed in my dry clothes, then stepped back into his room. He was smirking at me.

"Enjoy that?" He winked, and I smirked.

"Yes, exactly the same as the one in my room. I thought you don't go to this school."

He shrugged. "I know, I only teach, but this term cause I'm working like every day they figured they should give me a room so I don't have to commute."

"Oh...okay then."

"Don't tell Glimmer."

"Why not?"

He shrugged again. "It's none of her business. I also fell out with Mom and Dad over what I wanted to do when I was older so I got kicked out. That was...another reason for why I'm here."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

He sat up on his bed. "Nah, it's cool. Dad wanted me to go into medicine like he did, but I wanted to do other things. Mom was so proud of Glim when she was accepted here, and I was pretty much a disappointment." I sat down next to him and ran my nails up his arm. He grinned.

"That feels nice."

I didn't reply, just kept on running my nails up and down.

After a minute I spoke. "Getting into here was the biggest achievement...ever." I laughed. "Nobody believed it when they found out I was moving. There we had smaller aspirations. Be a coal miner, a healer. Maybe, if you worked really hard and had the money, you could be a proper doctor. But only for your district. People are somewhat disgusted to know where you came from. Like you were."

"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just upset that you were treating me like you treat everyone else."

"What? Like a normal person? You aren't any different to everyone else."

He took the hand that was scratching. "But I want to _mean_ something more to you. I don't know how you did it, but all I can think about is like..your hair. Your hair looks so soft, I wanted to touch it, feel if it looked as soft as it looked. And to kiss your lips." He didn't even finish his rant before he cupped my cheek and kissed me. Just a small kiss. Sweet, and soft. He groaned, and soon our kisses became more frenzied, more desperate. Something inside me was growing, in the pit of my stomach. The first time I felt this feeling was in the pool with Finnick, or thinking about that kiss.

Desire. I was hungry for him. A growl came out of Finnick's throat and he twisted us so he was on top, in between my legs. I could feel how hard he had become already, and as if by instinct, I knew what to do next. I ground into him.

This seemed to be the right thing to do, as he smirked and lent in to kiss me again, grinding into me. The hand which was on my hip began trailing up my waist, and he cupped my bra, rubbing his thumb over where my nipple was. I gasped and he did it again, only with more pressure. A groan slipped from my throat, and he sat backward slightly and lifted the hem off my shirt. I got the message, and lifted my arms in the air so he could pull it off. His lips connected with mine again as he pushed me back onto the bed, hands exploring more of my skin now. I wrapped my legs around his hips, and when he thrust into me, I felt more of him, even though we were separated by clothes.

Finnick's hands wandered to the back of my bra and a second later, the bra was off. Finnick smirked as he took in the view, then began kissing down my neck. My legs slipped from around his waist as he moved down south, licking and sucking as much as he could get. He kissed the valley between my breasts once before attacking my nipples. I gasped. I'd never felt this...pleasure before. If one nipple was in his mouth, the other was being teased by his fingers. His tongue...was skillful. I felt myself push my chest outward, and his eyes rested on me.

"So fucking beautiful, Katniss."

Because he wasn't concentrating on me, my head cleared for a second, before realising that I wanted to see more of him. Now. I reached over and pulled at the hem of his shirt, and soon that was off too. He kissed me, pulling my chest to his, and my heart jumped at the feeling of his chest touching mine. It was a whole different feeling entirely. Heat radiated off him as he attacked my neck. He fiddled with the button of my shorts and he yanked them down. His were off soon later and I couldn't help but be fearful. His erection protruding from his boxers looked...big. I gulped.

Finnick frowned. "Have you done this before?"

I shook my head, feeling panicked.

He leaned down and pecked my lips. His hand stroked my hair. "I'll stop if you want me to. I'm not going to pressure you into anything. I've been checked and I do wear condoms, so..."

"I don't want you to stop."

Finnick smiled, kissing me again. "Okay then." He leaned back and fingered the sides of my knickers. I lifted my hips up so he could remove them easier. He grinned as he removed his, and I felt my eyes widen as I took in the size of him. The...what...wow. How the heck can I accommodate _that_? I didn't have time to think before I saw his hand slide down to my centre. I gasped as he felt inbetween my folds.

"I'm just going to get you ready, babe." He kissed me when he slipped a finger inside of me. I pulled his face to mine as he slowly began pumping in and out of me. After a minute he paused and inserted another finger, making me gasp.

"You're so tight..." He gasped, smiling as he removed his fingers and reaching to his bedside table. I saw him rip a foil packet and roll the condom onto his member, and he positioned himself at my entrance. He let himself coat himself in my juices, and waited for me to nod. Then he began to push in, and he groaned at the sensation. For me, the sensation felt...odd. Wrong. And when he thrust in completely, I gasped, biting my lip as I tried to keep the tears in. It was painful, but at least he wasn't moving anymore. Once the pain subsided, I squeezed his arm in encouragement, and he pulled out again, then thrust in, and carried on. I felt that once the pain had gone, I began to feel that pleasure again, and I became consumed by it, pulling him in for heated kisses, and then I whispered something to him that _really_ got him going.

"Fuck me, Finnick." It was only a small whisper, but he did as I requested, and he fell apart within minutes. I didn't see stars or anything, it was my first time, but it felt _good_. When he pulled out I pouted, feeling the emptiness, and he chucked his condom in the bin, then climbed into bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed happily.

"Thank you." He kissed me and I smiled at him, feeling sleepy. We were both still naked as he pulled me closer to him, and soon we both fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

ohh my good giddy god. I've never wrote a lemon before, pleassee tell me if it was good or really crap haha xD I've seen a ton of M stories which say that the girl comes like the same time as losing her virginity, and I'm just like...nope. I don't know about you lot but that has not happened from my experience, or any of my friend's experiences xD maybe we're all just weird, but I went with it, so there :D

yep, so first lemon everrr :P I feel slightly weirded out by myself so it'll really make me feel better if you weren't as weirded out as me xD


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up when my phone went off, reminding me to wake up for swimming. Finnick groaned and pulled me closer to him, sighing.

"Turn it off, I'm trying to sleep."

"We have swimming."

"I'm still ill. I want a lie in." He snuggled into my neck and I laughed.

"We have to go, you're teaching."

"Nope. I'm staying here with you."

I sighed. "Well, _I'm _going swimming. So guess you'll be here alone." I tried to get out of his bed, and he was too exhausted to hold onto me.

"Nice ass." He stated as I went by, picking up my clothes which were thrown everywhere from the night before.

"Thanks. I grew it myself." I grinned, turning around a little to smirk at him. He was grinning at me, rubbing one of his eyes.

"Mmm...if you want, I could show you what I grew myself, but it requires you in my bed."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, we'll be late otherwise." I slapped his face with his shirt and he groaned.

"You...were amazing last night."

"So were you, now stop buying time in bed." I grinned, putting on my slightly damp bikini and putting my clothes on over it. "Going in one minute, whether you're there or not. And no teasing me in the pool, keep it professional while there's others there."

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled, and I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

5 minutes later we were gathered around the outside of the pool, and Finnick told us today we were to learn how to swim in deeper waters.

"You've all stuck to shallow waters right now." He glanced at me. "And not all water is shallow. I want you getting past your comfort zone, but not deep enough that you couldn't swim back to shallow water or touch your feet to the ground. Practice the strokes I've taught you."

As soon as that was over, he swam over to me. "Hey."

"Hi Finnick." Clove giggled next to me. Finnick laughed and kissed my lips, and Clove's giggle came up short.

I groaned. "What did I say about being-"

"-professional? Er...I gave up trying." He smirked, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"When did this happen?" Clove's eyes were wide, and I smiled at her.

"Er...last night."

"Are you dating?"

That I couldn't answer. We hadn't discussed that idea in the frenzy of the bedroom earlier. I looked to him and he was smiling. He gave my hand a squeeze.

"Yeah, I guess we are, as long as, Katniss wants that." He turned to me and I grinned at him, nodding. Was this for real?

"Awh, that's so sweet. We wondered where you had gotten to at breakfast."

"Well I would've slept in my own bed but it seems that our room already had two people."

"Glimmer slept with someone?"

I glanced up at Finnick. He was frowning, and he decided to help someone in his class. When he had gone, I nodded.

"Yep. Finnick knows, of course. He was there, and so I had to distract him somehow."

"You distracted him too well." Clove raised an eyebrow. "I hope you know what you're getting into."

My mouth fell open. "What do you mean by that?"

Clove shrugged. "He's dated _many_ girls. Over the past year when I came to this school he's left a trail of broken hearts on the ground."

I started to feel a bit vunerable. "How many?"

"A lot. So don't fall for him too quickly."

I raised my chin. "Don't worry about it. I can handle him."

She sighed and whispered loud enough for me to hear. "That's what they all said."

My conversation with Clove really unnerved me. I kept thinking of situations between me and Finnick. Most of them me seeing him with another girl, him too afraid to dump me himself. But Glimmer said he hasn't had many girlfriends. But technically he didn't say 'will you be my girlfriend?' so does that mean that he let me think we were in a relationship when we're not? I was so busy thinking about throughout the whole lesson that I got scared when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped forwards and spun around.

Finnick smirked. "Sorry, did I scare you?" He walked forward and put his arms around my waist. "You okay? You looked a bit distracted today."

I shook my head. "I'm fine. I just forgot something." Forgot your reputation, that is.

"Did you remember it?" He grinned, and when I sighed his smile fell. "What?"

"I...I want to make sure I know where I stand." I stepped away from him, and his arms fell to his sides. He was still topless, which was a big distraction.

"What? I thought we got past that. If you don't want to be my girlfriend then that would really...suck." He smiled sadly.

I gasped. "No, I do want to be your girlfriend. It's just that I've heard things..."

"Did Clove tell you these things? For fucks sake... I didn't sleep with the girl."

I shook my head. "But you've had over the average share of girls, right? You've moved on pretty quickly from one the the next, right?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "That was all in the past."

"I bet you tell all the questioning girls that."

"No, I don't actually. Because unlike all the other girls, I really like you." He folded his arms defensively. "But if you're just like the rest of them...then I don't know what to do."

I scoffed. "Breaking up with me already. I get it." My throat felt tight, like I was about to cry. "Guess I was wrong about you."

"No, Katniss. I'm not saying that." I turned back around and stormed out of the room. "Katniss! Let me speak!"

Tears crawled down my face as I ran to my room, and shut the door behind me. I then jumped under my sheets and cried. It wasn't meant to be like this. I thought he had changed. Glimmer told me so. After a few minutes I heard voices, and I recognised Glimmer's.

"No, let me talk to her first. She's probably just on the time of her month. Or Clove made it look like you were going to dump her anyway. Stay here." I heard the door open and shut, and Glimmer sighed.

"What are we going to do with you." She groaned and I felt her hand stroking my hair. I looked up at her with a tear streaked face. "You know, I think he has definitely changed. When he came to me saying you'd freaked out, he looked so gutted. He really thought you were going to dump him."

I sniffled and sat up, blowing my nose and wiping my eyes.

"I really like him." I hiccuped. "And Clove told me all these horrible things. Made me feel as if I was going to be another one of his girls that he fucked. Last night..."

"Last night you saved my ass. He was too worried to mention it just." She grinned. "I lost it last night, too. I would be like you if it was Marvel."

"You would?" I breathed out, trying to relax myself. "Oh God, he must think the worst of me. Weak. Emotional."

She shook her head. "Actually he's pretty desperate for you himself. I think you should go talk to him."

As soon as she said that, I heard shouting in the halls. We both jumped out of bed and put our ears to the door.

"What are you doing here, Finnick?" Peeta chuckled. "I'm sure she doesn't appreciate a stalker outside her door."

"I could say the same thing to you." Finnick growled.

"Well she didn't reply to my texts..."

"She's not interested. I'm her boyfriend now."

"Yeah, which is why you're hanging outside her door." Peeta laughed and knocked on the door, making us jump. "Katniss? You in there?"

I put a finger to my lips to Glimmer. She got the message and stayed quiet.

What almost made me fall over was the musical tone on my phone that came when someone rang me. Fuck. The tone went after a few seconds.

"I guess she left it in her room by accident. You waiting for her to get back or something? Weirdo. See ya." After a minute another knock on the door was made, and I opened the door.

Finnick looked shit scared.

"Is he gone?" I whispered.

He nodded, eyes wide.

"Babe..babe what are we doing here? I need to know where I stand." His eyes were pleading, his voice vulnerable. It reminded me of a lost puppy. I pulled him into a hug and he tucked his face into the crook between my neck and shoulder. "Please don't leave me babe."

"I won't." I soothed him. He hugged me even tighter.

"You're different, Kat, I swear. I'm not going to treat you like those other girls. I promise you."

I chuckled. "Okay, now man up, you're gonna make me cry again."

"I'm sorry."

Glimmer scoffed. "He's smiling now, Kat. A full on cheesy grin."

I let go of him and his face was bright and cheery. A wide grin was plastered on his face.

"I can be cute when I want to, Glimmer. Unlike you, you always has that scowl in place." He winked, and I scoffed.

"So you didn't mean it?" I raised an eyebrow, and his eyes widened.

"No, of course I meant it." He cupped my face. "I mean it. You're different. I love it." He caught my lips in a kiss, and he pulled back too soon. "So...will you officially be my girlfriend? My one and only?" He smirked at the last bit.

"I guess so. Yes." I grinned and kissed him again. "Even though you stalk me and wait outside of my room for me to get back." I winked at him, and he chuckled.

"That boy needs to know when a girl isn't interested." He smirked. I smiled back at him.

"Who says I wasn't?"

"Are you?"

"Not any more. I have set my bar higher." I kissed him again. All was well. I just hope that next week when we started school officially that I didn't have any awkward bumps with Peeta, if I didn't share classes with the other girls.

* * *

What did you think? :D I tried to make sure we didn't lose Finnick's coolness to everything around him. I didn't want him getting too emotional, cause he's a stereotypical guy :P


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the day we were to get our timetables. Depending on our year depended on when we'd collect our timetables, so we all headed into the hall (minus Finnick, seeing as he works, not attends) to fetch them. I was hoping I'd share classes with the girls, although I was unsure about Clove. She was majorly annoyed when Glimmer told her Finnick and me were seriously boyfriend and girlfriend. Which worried me, to be fair.

Glimmer was over the moon, saying I've 'done the impossible' and that 'all was well in the world' and 'our parent's will be so proud'...

A few minutes later we all were comparing our timetables.

"Okay...I have Music, Drama, Dance and Vocal Performances on the Monday..." Seeing as singing was my best talent out of the 3, I took an extra subject in Vocal training. Glimmer excelled in dance, so she had taken extra dance lessons.

I shared dance with Glimmer, drama with Clove and music with Johanna and Glimmer, which wasn't too bad. Clove didn't look too impressed.

"I have music alone. Great." She huffed, and I gave Johanna a look. She gave me one right back, telling me something like 'at least you don't share a room with her.'

When I went to go to the toilet Johanna came with me. Because the toilets were full we did a hair and make up check.

"You have no idea how annoying Clove is right now." Johanna groaned. "All she keeps talking about is Finnick and how hot he is...and her lack of belief that you two are dating." I heard a laugh come from inside the toilet, and the door opened after we heard the toilet flush. A pretty blonde girl came out, handbag on her arm. She glanced at us both.

"Which one is dating Finnick Odair?"

"Me, why?" I raised an eyebrow. The girl scoffed.

"Good luck with that. He hasn't kept a girl longer than a week."

I lifted my chin. "Well, we'll see about that."

She rolled her eyes. "So you're that type of girl. Well, I was you, kind of. One of Finnick's longer relationships here. 8 days. 1 week, 1 day. Tells me I deserved better, that we both knew it'll happen. Right."

"he told me I'm different."

"Oh did he now? Did he promise not to leave you? Hah!" She went and washed her hands, shaking her head. "I'd be careful with him."

"Yeah, I already got the memo. And I know his sister-"

"-Glimmer? Yeah, how's she doing? Tell her Fox says 'hi'."

I rolled my eyes. We've already had this over and done with. Am I going to be confronted by _every single _'girlfriend' of his?

"Whatever, I'm going to the loo." I stalked into the free cubicle.

"Fine, act that way. But don't blame me if he dumps you for another girl." I heard her walk away and shut the door.

Johanna went into the cubicle next to me once it was free.

"I'm tired of wondering whether Finnick will dump me. I hope he won't."

We went for lunch and I found Finnick there, so when we were at the table with the rest of them I asked the question that had been bugging me all morning.

"Glimmer, who's Fox?"

Finnick choked on his food. "What? Fox? What about her?"

"Me and Jo saw her today. She warned me about you." I rolled my eyes, and immediately Finnick wrapped an arm around me, putting his head on my shoulder.

"Babe, don't let those girls get to you. I don't want any of them. I only want you." He whispered, and I giggled. "Seriously though. I'm only interested in one girl, and I'm holding her right now." He gave me a squeeze. I turned my head and gave him a kiss. He grinned and went back to his food. After we ate Finnick wanted to see me alone so the girls went off by themselves.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked Finnick, swinging our conjoined hands together as we walked.

"I was just a little worried over Peeta. I overheard him boasting that he shares two classes with you. You can handle yourself, right?"

I nodded. "Of course. I'll tell you if he steps over the line." I squeezed his hand.

He grinned. "Well seeing as we got that out of the way, we have the _whole_ day to ourselves. I was really hoping to spend some alone time with you." Hpushed me into the wall and rubbed his hips with mine, hand coming upwards towards my bra.

"_Inside._ This is a public place, Finnick." I winked and he led the way, grinning.

This time round I enjoyed it more than I did my first time, and then even more the next time round. I think I've become addicted to the intimacy with Finnick. We cuddled up together under the sheets, and Finnick was mesmerising himself with my breasts. That made me laugh.

Finnick's phone went, and he reached over me to get the call.

"Hello? Er...Fox? How did you get my number?" He frowned, whispering a cuss under his breath. He rolled his eyes. "No, I'm busy right now. I'm with Kat. My _girlfriend_...no she isn't." He sighed, sitting up. I sat up too. "Will you just leave me alone? Nothing will happen between us again, I'll make sure of it. It was a mistake. Now I don't know how you got my number but don't call me again." He hung up, sighing. He hung his head.

"What was that?" I knew what it was, it was hard not to guess.

"I'm sorry, babe. If I hadn't been so careless before then maybe we wouldn't have this issue." We play back on the bed and he put his arm over my stomach. "I was reckless last year, and the year before. I fooled around, messed girl's around, and left myself with the bad reputation." He shut his eyes. "But I want to change that. Starting with you." He opened his eyes again. "I...I've never had as strong feeling for anyone else as I do for you right now. Don't forget that." He kissed me sweetly. "I think it's fair to say that I'm smitten. Whipped."

I don't think I've smiled any harder than I thought possible.

He cleared his throat. "Although now I feel the need to do something very manly. Work out. You know."

I winked at him. "What about having sex with your girlfriend?"

His eyes widened and he beamed. He got the motto pretty quickly and pulled me in for a kiss.

I didn't stay over that night because I wanted to join Glimmer for the dance refresher they had on tomorrow morning in dance studio 1. Finnick kissed me softly on the lips and groaned as I opened my mouth, letting our tongues slide against each other. He pulled me closer and pushed me into the door. I moaned and pulled him closer to me. After a few minutes we broke away, gasping and smiling at each other.

"You've left me with a problem." He grinned, looking down at the prominent erection through his trousers. He looked back at me, kissing me again. "So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

I grinned back at him, nodding. "Yep. Bye!"

I beamed at Glimmer, who was lying on her bed, texting. She mimicked my facial expression.

"You're so whipped." She chuckled. "But I'm glad you are."

I landed on my bed, shutting my eyes. "I don't even care...I just...your brother." I giggled.

"You ready for tomorrow? We haven't seen each other dance before."

I nodded. "Yep. Do we warm up there?"

"Yeah. I can't wait!"

Tomorrow morning was exciting, as we found ourselves in a group of 20 other people. It was first come first serve, and there were different sessions on at different times, but we thought it were best to get it out of the way now than later, plus I would get to see Finnick after his swimming classes.

The class was mostly full of girls, but there was one guy in the class, and all the attention was on him. He was very good looking. In a different way to Finnick, but in his own way. He had dimples when he smiled, and a mop of brown glossy hair and tan skin. I smiled at him politely when he walked past, which was returned, but I didn't want to make myself too available to chat, like the other girls. Mainly because I wasn't available.

"Okay class, today we're going to start some simple warm ups, then start some dance techniques that most of you should be familiar with." And with that, the lesson begun. I worked at it, hard, and rarely made a mistake. By the end of the hour I was out of breath, and grabbed my bottle of water, downing it. Glimmer smiled at me and tried to find hers in her bag.

"Dammit. I must have left it at our dorm." She looked at my empty bottle longingly and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise."

"Here." A male voice interrupted our conversation. "Take mine."

We both looked at the boy who was in our class. Glimmer took the bottle gratefully and had a sip. He smiled at us.

"I'm Thresh. You both were amazing today." Glimmer gave Thresh his bottle.

"Thanks."

"It's no problem. Can't let a pretty girl like you get thirsty." He winked and Glimmer looked at me, and I shrugged.

"Er, we have to go now, but it was nice meeting you." I grabbed my bag and walked off with Glimmer. That was weird.

"Was he flirting with you?" I whispered when I thought we were out of hearing distance. Glimmer nodded, surprised.

"I think so. But I have Marvel."

"Well lets not say anything in case it just turns out to be nothing." I shrugged it off.

"I'm seeing him today, so don't come back until I text you." She grinned. I groaned.

"As long as nothing happens in _my _bed!" I laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

ARGHH ffs :') sorry about the delay, see usually I post a chapter a day cause I end up writing 3 chapters in front of the one I post, yet for some reason one of my chapters has divided in two, so seeing as I already made two chapters in front, i'm going to have to try remember what I wrote so the story doesn't end up giving information that I lost today on this chapter, and forgot to rewrite :') dammit, this really sucks atm, cause I have an awful memory xD

* * *

Today was the first day of class. I had to be awake for music at 9am, so I woke up Glimmer and sent Johanna a text at 8:30, as we had the same lesson. Glimmer groaned as she got dressed and we then headed down to our class, meeting up with Jo on the way. I saw a small crowd of people waiting at the door. Some I didn't recognise, but some I did. Aka, Peeta.

Peeta smiled and gave me a hug. "Hey Kat, how you doing?"

"I'm fine." I didn't ask about him, but after a second I figured, why not? "And you?"

He grinned. "I'm great, thanks. I'm really geared up for this year."

I laughed. "Yeah, same. This is a massive opportunity." Glimmer tugged on my arm and we headed into the classroom. Peeta and two of his friends sat in the seats in front of us. Brilliant.

"So _Katniss_, how was your night with _Finnick_ last night?" Johanna grinned. "Tell us all the goss."

I rolled my eyes. Johanna needed more practice acting.

"It was really fun, we watched a movie and once that finished..." I grinned.

"Is he big?" Johanna laughed, and Glimmer groaned.

"I _don't _want to hear that, guys! He is my brother, if you didn't forget!"

I grinned and before the teacher began, I whispered. "Very!"

Peeta turned around in his chair slightly, frowning. He heard it all, which I was guessing was Johanna's intention. He turned back once she began.

"For today, I want you to form singing groups, and find a song to perform, and then perform it to the class at the end of the lesson. If singing is not your major, you can choose to play an instrument of your choice- the selection is in the corner. I will put you into groups and you will get to know each other a bit more this way." She went by putting each other in groups of 4 or 5, and Johanna got landed with Peeta, which I smirked about. She's going to enjoy this.

In my group we decided to sing _Read all About it _and we decided upon our vocal range and practised in a separate room. By the end of the hour we were ready, and filed back into the room to perform and listen to the others. Glimmer had a very soft but brilliant voice, wheras Johanna had hat rough edge to her words which made her sound like she could feel the words emotionally. Peeta surprised me when he did his solo part. It was amazing, and I think my mouth fell open.

_Every long lost dream/ led me to where you are/ others who broke my heart/ they were like northern stars/ pointing me on my way/ into your loving arms/ this much I know is true/ that God blessed the broken road/ that led me straight to you._

I gave Johanna a look and she raised her eyebrow, obviously impressed. And now it was our turn. I begun the song._  
_

_You've got the words to change a nation/ __but you're biting your tongue/ __You've spent a life time stuck in silence/ __afraid you'll say something wrong_

I saw Johanna grin and Glimmer's mouth was on the floor. I sung the main part of the chorus, and even Peeta looked like he was smiling. Once we finished the class cheered and clapped, and our teacher smirked.

"Well done, now the next group!"

We had a short break inbetween music and drama, so we met up with Clove, who had just had dance.

"My class is full of girls." She whined, and I rolled my eyes. Typical Clove.

"Well we have drama next, we don't want to be late." I said bye to the others and me and Clove headed to the drama block.

"So...how's the boyfriend?"

"We're good." I muttered. "Do you still fancy him?"

"I didn't fancy him."

"Not from what I've heard." I glanced at her, and she was biting her lip.

"Of course I don't fancy your boyfriend. Not that he's not good looking or anything or..." She gasped and I watched where her eyes went. I saw Thresh at the doors, chatting to a group of giggling girls. And he's not the only one catching the girl's attention- Peeta was also there, making the girls laugh. I groaned.

"Hey Peeta." We walked up to him and he smirked.

"Oh, Hey. I was just saying how I'm so glad to have drama again." He put his arm round a girl's shoulders and I smirked. The girl looked at me, grinning.

"Yeah, this year will _definitely_ be interesting."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess. What-" My phone buzzed and I jumped.

_Hey gorgeous, am I meeting you at 3 or 4? _Finnick. I smirked.

"Who is it?" Clove asked.

"Finnick." I mumbled as I texted him a reply.

_3 babe, I can't wait :) xx _

I put my phone away and glanced at Peeta.

"So you two are an item?" Peeta frowned. "You do realise he's a dick." He huffed.

"He's not, he's just protective. He thinks you were trying to get me." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I was." He mumbled, then the girl tugged him into the classroom. I groaned and followed them. I sat as far as I could from them. I smiled as Thresh sat next to me with one of his friends, and he grinned, putting an arm around my chair. I glanced in Peeta's direction and he was glaring at Thresh. The girl next to him didn't even notice he wasn't listening to her.

"Hey Thresh, cool that we have drama together, right?" I turned back to Thresh and he nodded.

"Yeah, when do you have dance? I haven't got it yet."

"Well me Glimmer and Johanna have it next lesson."

His eyes lit up. "Me too! Guess I have some competition- you and Glimmer were ace the other day!"

I smirked. "Dance is more Glimmer's thing, but I enjoy it still. Glimmer's your biggest competition here I think."

His eyebrow raised. "Oh really?" he chuckled. "Guess I'll have to get rid of the competition then."

I laughed, and we got put into groups to act out different scenarios if we were different types of people. How they walked, talked...basically get into a character that isn't you. It was really fun, and the lesson passed quickly. Dance was next, and I met up with Glimmer and Johanna. Thresh got talking to Glimmer and I told Johanna about Clove's reaction earlier.

"I think she has a crush on everyone who talks to you." Johanna laughed. "Can't blame her, but be a bit more...normal? And less full on!"

I grinned. Dance was fantastic. We had to partner up with a guy, and because Thresh was closest, we both did this nod thing and became partners. He twirled me effortlessly when we danced and I grinned as I saw Glimmer partnered up with Marvel. Guess I hadn't noticed he was in our class. The class went by so quickly.

At 2 o'clock, after my vocal training session, I went to my room for a shower. Once I got changed and applied my make up, I looked at the clock. Just before 3. Finnick should be here any minute. I lay on my bed patiently, scrolling through my text inbox. When I looked back to the clock it was half past, and I frowned. He's mostly usually on time... I wondered to myself.

So I went out looking. I went to his bedroom first, and my heart jumped when I heard groans and gasps from inside the room. I knocked quickly.

"Fuck." Finnick swore, and slowly the door opened.

I gasped. "Finnick? What the fuck?!"

* * *

okay I thiiink I fixed the dilemma, so i'll post this one NOW so I can't lose it again :D what do you think? Was he cheating? All shall be revealed in the next chapter!

Reviews make me love you, thank you so much!


	10. Chapter 10

Finnick POV

My class today was longer as some people had free lessons in the morning and so I worked on the first two lesson blocks of each day. I was slightly gutted that Katniss wasn't able to come today, as the view when she's in that bikini...wow! Also after swimming I got lucky after, which was a _definite _bonus. Katniss was one of the most beautiful people I've met, and I've met a fair few. Of course I've dated all of them, but...Katniss. She made me want to do things I've never done before. Besides anal. Fuck that. Only out, not in.

Of course at the beginning all I wanted to do was fuck her brains out...I still do now, but I also want to _only _fuck _her _brains out...she was something special, which is why I got pissed off when Peeta began boasting about how he has two classes with her...dammit. If only I actually attended this school, then maybe I could have a chance to flaunt her off in class in front of him, and in front of any other fucking guy who wants a piece of her. I've made sure to tell the guys I've met here that she's mine, so they wouldn't dare try something.

My problem was these guys Clove texted me about.

_Peeta told Katniss he was trying to get with her and she didn't defend you_

_Apparently__ Katniss partnered up with this guy called Thresh and I think he likes her. They got really close in dance today, and in drama they were flirting._

I told Katniss to watch out. I asked her if she could handle herself. She said yes. But obviously I need to step in a little with this Peeta. I did a bit of walking until I found him in the halls with some of his mates. I could take it. I walked up straight to him.

"Oi, you. Peeta. I want to talk to you." I sized him up and flexed my muscles slightly. Peeta walked a few steps closer.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from my girlfriend." I growled.

Peeta laughed. "Are you an idiot? I share _two _classes with her. And don't expect me not to take advantage of that. That girl is _fine_, and I will fuck her."

He's bluffing. "The fuck you will!" I yelled and grabbed his shirt, pulling him off the ground. "You lay _one _finger on her."

He rolled his eyes. "What if I slipped her _one _finger? It's not like I haven't done it before." I threw him to the ground. His friends were watching, and I had to get this done quick otherwise he's going to get him against me. "And I heard her talking about last night. She said you were small."

He's bluffing. He's gotta be.

"She _loved_ it. Was a bit surprised, cause she's a virgin. And then she gave me a blowjob. Real hot that girl. Can't wait to feel that pussy on my dick."

I snarled and lunged for the first punch. It hit him on the cheekbone, and that's when his friends joined in. I managed to dodge the first few punches, but once one hit me, so did the rest. I was aching all over by the time it stopped. Peeta laughed.

"You'll see. That girl is mine." His friends laughed and one kicked me again. Maybe I should have taken backup with me.

I managed to get off the floor and limped back into my room. One look in the mirror and I swore to myself.

"Fuck." I muttered as I took in my face. I had a cut on my cheek and smeared blood all over my face. I groaned as I went to fetch a wet towel, and began dabbing my face to try get it clean. I'd have to go to the medic room, but because I threw the first punch I didn't think it was wise. I flinched as I tried going over the cut. Dammit, man up!

I heard a knock on the door, and immediately my eyes went to the clock. Fuck! It was almost four! What will Katniss say? I made enough noise for her to know I was in, so I sighed and opened the door. Her eyes were a picture of shock. It was written on her face.

"Finnick? What the fuck?!" She gasped, taking a step forward. "Who the heck did this to you?"

I shrugged. "Nobody."

"Finnick."She said in a concerned voice. I groaned and went back to the mirror. Katniss shut the door behind her.

"I may have gone to Peeta to warn him to stay away from you." I didn't want to see the expression on her face. "And we both said some things...I think he bluffed his way through most of it, but it really angered me and I hit him. And then he did. With his friends."

Katniss sat on the bed. "What will I do with you..." She sighed. "What did he say?"

"That he fingered you...and you gave him a blowjob...and that he's going to fuck you...and that you said I have a small dick!"

She giggled. "No, he twisted my words. I said you had a very big dick." She came and wrapped an arm around me, and I winced. She noticed and let go of me. "Let me see."

"Are the rest of it true?" I asked, worried for the answer.

She shook her head. "All lies. All he did was give me a awkward hickey on my neck."

I lifted my shirt over my head and she gasped. All over my body were developing bruises and red patches.

"What did they do to you?!" She turned around and without touching me, she kissed me deeply. I pulled her closer and although it did hurt, I would never push her back. She groaned but after a minute she pulled back. "I can't do anything while you're like this..." She popped the button of my bottoms and pulled them down. I was curious as to what she was going to do. She said she can't do anything? "Not sex, at least. Too much moving, you're hurt." Off came the boxers, and she kneeled down. Oh shit! She ran her tongue along my length and I gasped in the sensation. Sex is completely different to blowjobs, and they're different to hand jobs. When she took me in her mouth I felt my legs begin to shake, and I stroked her hair as she bobbed up and down, sliding her tongue along my length. She came up for a breather and licks and sucked the tip of my dick and I groaned, my head falling backwards.

"That feels so fucking good." I knew I couldn't last long. She surprised me. She was a quick learner, and I warned her when I was about to come, but she didn't stop. I groaned as I came, and she swallowed me, which was so sexy. I pulled her up towards me again and I smiled at her, kissing her.

"Thank you." I whispered. I kissed her again. She was pretty much perfect.

"Thank you for trying to stick up for me, babe."

I grinned. "It was 1:8...oh...by the way, who's Thresh?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Just a guy in my class, why?"

"Clove mentioned him..."

She put a finger to my lips. "If anything, be worried for Glimmer. I think he's taken an interest in her."

I pulled her finger into my mouth and sucked on it. She grinned and rubbed her hips with mine. My legs felt like they were about to give way.

"Babe, we need to fix up your cheek."

I sighed, knowing I'd have to cancel tomorrow's classes. I'd be aching tomorrow. I nodded and got changed, taking her hand as we headed for the nurse. I didn't need stitches, but I got taped up. Katniss and I then watched a movie in my room, and she fell asleep half way through so I turned off the movie, pulled the quilt over us and fell asleep cuddling her.

* * *

I know one review wanted a fight and so you got one! I figured Finnick may be strong physically, it'll upset Katniss more if he had beaten up Peeta, so Peeta's going to get angry Katniss the next day! ;D please tell me what you thought of the chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Katniss POV

The next class I had with Peeta, I stormed up to him and slapped him viscously on the face. He gasped, reaching to where I hit him with his hand. Everyone was staring, and Clove had her mouth open in shock. Thresh was grinning.

"What the fuck, Katniss?!" He yelled at me, frowning.

I nodded. "Exactly, what the _fuck_? Why the fuck did I find Finnick in his room looking like he'd been taken on by...I don't know, you and your friends? He had no fucking chance when the odds aren't in his favour! Who the fuck do you think you are? Saying shit about how you're gonna fuck me and that I gave you a blowjob. Like I'd do that, I'm not some whore you think you can make shit up about." I kicked him in his groin and he double over in pain. "You wanna hit him, then maybe you should hit me first. Cause either one is not going to get you fucking closer to getting anywhere near me, you prick. I wouldn't be with you even if you were the last guy on this planet. I'd rather die alone."

Peeta groaned. "You really think everything's about you, don't you? Miss, I'm from District 12 so I was so good that the school _paid_ for me to attend here- you're just like the other girls." He got up from his knees. "Whiny, and self centred. You only care about yourself and think _everything's _about you. But you're wrong. You have _no _chance of getting spotted here, because _nobody cares about you._ Your parent's would be ashamed of raising a girl to turn out like you."

I took a step back, tears springing to my eyes. "Parent. My father is dead, you asshole." Peeta's face went blank, and he looked guilty. "And for your information _both _of my parent's would be very proud of me. Just because I'm not like the other 12's, doesn't mean that I'm worthless. That I couldn't belong elsewhere. But maybe moving here is a bad decision. Of course I didn't get the opportunities you had here, or luxuries like technology, assessable healthcare, my own bed, food served to me no questions and had to work to get a meal a day, but at least I wasn't raised to be a brat like you are." I spun around and stalked away, wiping my eyes with my arm. I went back to my room and cried. Fresh memories had been brought up. My father died a few years ago in a coal mine accident. Gale understood. His father was killed that same day, and our family had never been the same. I pulled out the few items I brought from District 12. One was an old family photo. I sniffed as the tears flowed down my cheeks. Something in my heart had never really healed when my dad left us. Mom was a mess, she barely left the house, and I had to become the breadwinner, searching for part time jobs and hunting outside the district boundaries. It wasn't unusual for us to miss a meal in a day. Once in a while I got lucky and managed to score a big kill, and we had a meal everyday. But it was difficult. Other districts wouldn't understand the idea of hunting for anything but sport. Gale was a big help. We met around the time after our father's passing, and after a few months we grew to get along, hunting together as a team.

My flashbacks were stopped when a hard knock on the door made me jump I opened the door, and Peeta's guilty face filled my mind again. I noticed a slight bruising on his cheek, and I growled.

"Go away."

"No, I came to-

"Get _OUT_!" I screamed and lifted my leg, kicking him full force in the chest, and he was sent flying, hitting the door on the other side of the corridor to someone else's room. He gasped, wide eyed. "You think you've had a tough life? Try living mine. I will not be worthless. I can't afford to, otherwise my family _dies._ They'll _starve_, because I can't afford to get food for them, to provide for them. But you didn't have to do that, did you? You had 3 meals a day. You get a new phone like I get meals. Once in a while." Slightly over-exaggerated, but winter's were the most difficult, when the edible plants died and there was little game. "Get out of my sight." I slammed the door behind me, and opened my window, climbing out and hopping out and jumping until I landed on the grassy field. I had my key and my phone. But my pride was gone. My dignity. Now they all know how much of a scavenger I was. I ran around the side of the building and headed into town. I didn't know where I was going but I was too fuelled by anger to stop moving. I stayed in busy areas, but as time went by, the town slowly became more empty, and it got colder and darker. I had been on my feet for hours, I had missed all my classes. I checked my phone. 5 phone calls. 9 texts.

Peeta. Glimmer. Finnick. Finnick. Glimmer.

I skipped through the texts. I ignored Peeta's texts, but the rest were wondering where I was. They were worried. I wonder if they'll know where I am. Glimmer's taken me here before, but not enough that I'd remember where I was. It rung, Finnick, I decided to pick up.

"Hey-"

"Katniss? Where the fuck are you? We've tried calling and texting and we searched everywhere! Glimmer's window was open, we thought someone kidnapped you or something!"

I sighed, shutting my eyes. I slid down the side of the wall I was leaning on, pulling my clothes tighter against me. "Um...I'm in town somewhere."

"She's in town." He must be with the others. "Why are you there alone? You don't know the area. We were about to call the police to search for you!"

I shook my head. "No, I'm okay. Just cold...and I don't know where I am. I had a rough day- I skipped class and came here."

He sighed. "We'll come get you. Is there any landmarks you can see?"

"There's a statue. A horse."

Finnick mumbled to who he was with. "She's north of town. Near the statue of the horse."

"Let's go." I heard Glimmer.

"Bring an extra coat." Finnick said, and then he talked to me again. "What happened?"

"What?" I frowned. I was getting drowsy, and I was shaking.

"Why did you have a rough day- and skipping your classes?"

"Er...Peeta said some things...about me and my family."

He growled. "The fucker, when I get my hands on him-"

"-No." I mumbled. I didn't say anything else.

"Babe?"

I hummed a reply.

"Glimmer walk quicker. We need to get a cab. She's losing conciousness." Finnick rushed, clearly worried. He said some other things but my mind drowned them out. I wanted to sleep.

"Babe?" Finnick made me jump awake.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Keep talking to me. Don't go to sleep. We're on our way. Don't go to sleep."

My eyes felt heavy. "I won't." I whispered. "I'm not worthless am I?"

"No, Kat, you're not at all. Peeta will get what he deserves..." He growled, then sighed. "Katniss, you are beautiful, and amazing, and strong. Don't listen to him. He doesn't deserve your time of day." I heard a skidding, and a car drove straight past me. It skid to a halt, and 3 people jumped out. I dropped my phone to the ground, and I heard a cussing.

"Fucking heck Katniss." I heard Finnick, and I was scooped up from the ground. The hood which was on my head fell off, and I shivered. "We have to get her to hospital."

"I want my bed." I mumbled.

"Glimmer, pick up her phone. It's on the ground."

Glimmer huffed. "When I see Peeta...I'll...I'll-"

"-I'll tear his fucking throat out, messing with my girlfriend. She could've died." I was slowly sinking into unconsciousness I could barely hear Finnick's panicked cries before I blacked out.

* * *

Ooh la la! Really hoping this chapter doesn't get lost like the 2 chapters or so ago, that would really suck cause I don't think I could replicate this baby xD  
please tell me what you think of this chapter, and the story overall :D i've never been this dedicated to a fan fic but because I'm getting so many reviews it fuels me into writing more! xD


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to the annoying noise of beeping, and I groaned, lifting my hand to my face. My joints and muscles felt so stiff, and I opened my eyes when someone took my hand. Finnick was sat in a chair, in an unfamiliar room, and he looked concerned, but relieved that I was awake.

He put my hand to his lips. "Don't you _dare_ pull that on us again. You scared us to death. You could've been killed last night. If not from the cold, from those on the streets."

"I'm fine. I can handle myself."

He rolled his eyes, scoffing. "Yeah, which is why we had to pick you up because you were lost and dying on the street. the doctors said that if you had spent another hour or so you could have froze to death. Hypothermia, Katniss, do you want that?"

I sighed, then shook my head.

Finnick choked out. "I was terrified."

I looked at him. "I'm fine." I cupped his cheek. Finnick shook his head.

"No you're not. I cancelled my classes today but I will _murder_ Peeta next time I see him. I'll bring the boys. I'll see he gets what he deserves."

I sighed. I wasn't in the mood for this. I just wanted sleep. "Where's Glimmer?"

"Back at school." He mumbled. "She stayed here all night with me. Doctors want you here until you have recovered.

"I'm fine." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"No you're not, Katniss." He interupted, and I threw me hands in the air.

"I said I'm fucking _fine_!" I yelled, causing him to jump. He sat there for a few seconds then abruptly jumped from his chair and walked off. I felt bad for a second, but...for some reason, some part of me wished that he hadn't found me. I've had a tough life. Maybe it would have been for the best if I had died last night. Put me out of my misery. Put everyone out of their misery. I took the tubes that were on me, none properly connected to my body. A clip thing on my finger, something around my nose. I then hopped off my bed and fell on the floor.

"Ouch." I muttered, as a nurse came over hurriedly.

"Oh dear, no, you have to go back to your bed, Miss Everdeen." She helped me up and I reluctantly allowed her to put the clip onto my finger again. "You are still stiff from last night. I'll go fetch a doctor."

I sighed as she shuffled off. I knew I couldn't escape when I couldn't walk. When the doctor came I saw Finnick trailing behind him, looking slightly hurt still. Emotionally and physically, as he was now covered in bruises. I bit my lip. He took that for me. My eyes started watering, and I sniffed. Immediately he was at my side, and I sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so...so..." I couldn't finish my sentence as I cried out some more. The doctor sighed.

"Well, I hear that you tried to get out of bed. I would suggest trying to get used to moving _on _the bed, before you venture any further." I nodded, sniffing again, and I reached for the tissues on the bedside table to blow my nose. "And your vitals look fine, so there shouldn't be any after effects. Just get a good night's sleep tonight."

I sniffled and Finnick rubbed my back reassuringly. Once the doctor left I hugged Finnick around his waist. He sighed.

"What are we going to do with you, Katniss..." He mumbled, hugging me back.

"People say that to me a lot these days."

He chuckled. "Come on, scooch over." He nudged me and I made room for him in the bed to sit down. He cuddled me and I shut my eyes.

"He said my parent's would be ashamed of me." He stiffened. "Said I was whiny, self centred. That I was worthless- that nobody cared about me."

He tucked his head into my neck. "I'll kill him."

I sighed. "I don't think people would like that. And I'm sure he'll rat you out if you get people on him."

"Well I'm sure the headmaster would like to know what happened. You've missed 2 days already now, and you've barely started school."

I sighed. "I have two classes with him."

"I'll get the headmaster to make him move. You don't need to be harassed by him."

I sighed. "He's a dick."

"I did tell you."

"I try appeal to people's better nature." I smirked, and he kissed my cheek. "Was I that bad last night?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. We were supposed to meet, and after what you saw when I was late... I got worried. And I couldn't find you like you found me. I searched the entire school, called you, called Glimmer...I was going mad..." He ran a hand through his hair and I smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry. When he brought up my family, I just kept on thinking about them. My dad especially. He died, and..." I trailed off.

"Again.." He laughed. "I am _so_ kicking Peeta's ass. I can't believe he did that."

After a few hours I was finally let out of hospital and Finnick took a cab with me back to the school.

"I'll leave you with Glimmer, and I'm going to have a chat with my boys and possibly the headmistress as well. This isn't on." He walked me to my room and as soon as I saw Glimmer she pulled me into a hug.

"Oh gosh! I was s_o_ worried." She pushed me away. "_Never_ do that to us again. You have no idea what we went through. District 4 isn't safe, especially at night." She paused. "Where are you going, Finnick? I don't want you causing any trouble."

He shrugged. "He deserved to be kicked in the face."

"I've already kicked him, Finnick. Twice."

"Where?"

"In the balls and the chest."

"Serious? You're like some warrior type girl. Fighting crime." Glimmer grinned, then frowned at Finnick. "You don't want to risk getting fired here, Finnick. They can always find a replacement you." She looked at him pointedly.

"Woah, what?" I peered round my friend. "You got a TV?"

Glimmer grinned. "Present off mom and dad. Got it this morning installed and everything."

"Wow..." I mumbled giving it a good look. I turned back to them, and suddenly realised that Finnick had gone. I gasped "Where's Finnick? I'm not letting him get kicked out of this school!"

Glimmer sighed and shut the door. "He'll be fine. Let's watch a movie, you need a good rest for tomorrow."

* * *

Hey everyone! Thank you so freaking much for the reviews! I hear that some of you are a bit miffed as to why Peeta's such a douchebag, and I know :'D he really is isnt he? :P but behind that hard exterior is a softie, and you'll eventually get to see it, or maybe you won't ;D please review! ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as I saw Finnick after class I ran up to him and gave him a hug. He enveloped me in his arms.

"Please, _please_ tell me you haven't been sacked. Peeta wasn't in class today, I got worried about you." I mumbled in his ear, and he let go of me and I put my hands on his shoulders so I could look at him.

"Actually, I had nothing to do with it. I tried to find him, but one of the lads said he was suspended."

I blinked, shocked. "What?" I took a step back.

He nodded. "Yeah, your teacher overheard him and sent him to the headmaster. He's been suspended for 2 weeks."

"_2 weeks_?" I almost screeched. Finnick looked taken aback, and he frowned.

"I thought it would be what you wanted..."

"No, I didn't want to screw up his chances here, but I guess that you would've kicked his ass if he was still here which may jeopardise your chances too...so I'm glad you're still here."

Finnick smiled tightly. "At least you don't have him pestering you, I think the headmaster will be a bit nicer to you, possibly."

I nodded. I have a meeting with her later, as apparently she wanted to personally speak with me. I said goodbye to Finnick and headed for the headmaster's office. I knocked politely.

"Come in."

I opened the door and noticed the sleek wooden bookcases, the mahogany table and chandelier hanging high. I gasped. The woman gave me a stern look, then as I walked forward a smile formed.

"Well well, Miss Everdeen, I hear you're causing quite a stir already." She gestured for me to sit down in the chair on the opposite side of the table from her.

"I...I guess I might have."

"A budding relationship with Finnick Odair, heart throb and our swimming teacher, and some rivalry between Peeta Mellark and Finnick..." She smirked. "Well done."

"I'm sorry, I...It got Peeta suspended."

"It's no problem, nothing like a bit of drama to add to the new school year." She closed the book in front of her and pulled out a piece of paper. "I did have a strong word with him, however. We do not tolerate bullying and emotional abuse like what Peeta did to you. That I apologise for, your drama teacher has informed me what exactly he said. Being from district 12 has nothing to do with what happens _here._ In fact, you have the advantage. Unlike some of our more professional actors and actresses here, the events that occurred in your life- those emotions you have inside of you- they cannot be underestimated. This is why you're here. I liked you. Your potential is massive, if you can use your life's experiences on stage... you will be _huge_."

I nodded. "Don't worry. I will perform to the best- more than the best of my abilities, ma'am."

She laughed, and stuck a hand out. "Paylor. Just call me Paylor. And don't speak of this conversation to anyone else. The threat of being kicked out fuels them, and to impress me. They won't bother once they realise I'm nice."

I laughed, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you. Thank you so much for this opportunity."

"Your welcome. Now I suggest you get practising. The auditions sign up for the variety of performances are being put up later today. I wouldn't be hesitant in choosing the performance you desire. If you don't work your ass off, you won't get the parts you want. I am not in charge of who gets what, I leave that to the experts."

I stood up. "I will, thank you Paylor."

"Good luck." She sipped from her drink. "I wish you the best."

"Thank you." I left the room, a smile on my face. I met up with Glimmer to practice dance together in a studio. Half way through a dance performance I saw Finnick's grinning face appear at the door, but I carried on dancing as if he wasn't there. I couldn't get distracted. If I did, what's to say I don't get distractions during a real performance? But once I'd finished I jumped at Finnick, wrapping my legs around him and kissing him deeply.

"Hey babe." I grinned.

"You're in a good mood today, what's brought this on?"

I shrugged. "Just am."

"How was your meeting?"

I shrugged. "Ok."

"She didn't rip your head off?" Glimmer called from the speakers, choosing another song.I shook my head and climbed down from Finnick to join her. We practised a few more times before I joined Finnick for dinner at the canteen. Just as I finished my food Glimmer squealed at me.

"Kat, we _need_ to wait at the noticeboard. They'll be putting the shows that are going on and I want to prepare!

Prepare? Prepare for what? I couldn't think before she dragged me down the hall. People were gossiping and gathering around. Glimmer swore.

"Fuck, I swear they didn't put it up until..." She paused as she tried to push herself closer to the noticeboard. "Oh my God. Look!"

_School performances in the Winter are as follows._

_Romeo and Juliet.- (Auditions next Monday in the main hall at 12-2pm.)_

_Grease. (Auditions next Tuesday in the main hall 12-2pm.)_

_Mamma Mia. (Auditions next Wednesday in the main hall 12-2pm.)_

_Blood Brothers. (Auditions next Thursday in the main hall 12-2pm.)_

_And two nights of Dance and Song evening, in which you audition with a song and style of your choice.  
Dance auditions next Friday from 3pm to 5pm in Dance Studio One.  
Singing auditions next Friday from 5:30pm to 8pm in the main hall._

I knew instantly which shows I'd audition for. To be Juliet was quite frankly my dream. Out of all my years in 12, I never managed to be a Juliet. I had never felt the feeling of love before, but I had plenty of hatred, which was good for other characters. But I wanted to do something out of my league. I gulped. I could hear many girls talking about being the role of Juliet as we speak. I had no chance. Mamma Mia was romantic, wasn't it? But I was fairly confused as to who had the main love story, the mother or the daughter who was to marry. I had to audition for Juliet. If I were to get noticed, now would be the right time, wouldn't it? I could also do a dance and song performance, as I'd been practising most of my life for those, I was pretty much sorted.

Glimmer headed out of the crowd and jumped around at me madly.

"I want to be Juliet! She would be _perfect_ for me, don't you think?"

"I might audition for that role too, but I'm sure I have no chance against you." I smirked. I wasn't too sure I had a chance against any of these hopeful girls.

I grinned to myself.

Let the games begin.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! I'm slightly behind on writing this because I have so much work but I can handle it ;D I won't let you down! Review pleaseee :D I read them all and appreciate them so much! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! This chapter is longer because I wanted to have the same amount of my original writing, and this chapter had sections of Romeo & Juliet, so copying and pasting is hardly my own work xD But I couldn't _not_ include the sections, because they're amazing :'D so yeah, enjoy ;D

Oh, and I just got a review critising my choice on wanting to do Romeo and Juliet as the play? Does anyone feel the same about this? I could easily change her choice but I was actually quite keen to do it because we learned all about it in English and Shakespeare's a great man. I don't plan on focusing too much into the play but it's what I know most of... What do you think?

* * *

As soon as we got the script from our class the next day I started running lines with Thresh. He wanted the part of Romeo or Mercutio or even Paris.

"Okay, okay. You be the other characters while I be Juliet, and then we'll do the same for you." I laughed and we stood up.

"But this scene has both us in it, I _really_ want to start here." He pointed to the script, pleading with me with his eyes. I rolled mine.

"Fine, let's begin." He grinned and flexed his muscles, getting his posture correct for the scene. He stared off into the distance.

"_O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! _  
_ It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night _  
_ Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear; _  
_ Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear! _  
_ So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows, _  
_ As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. _  
_ The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand, _  
_ And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. _  
_ Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! _  
_ For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night_."

He then changed his posture to speak Tybalts lines. I grinned. This scene was all the men's lines, so he'd be talking for most of this. After a few minutes my lines were there.

Thresh took my hand. "_If I profane with my unworthiest hand _  
_ This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: _  
_ My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand _  
_ To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss_"

I blushed, looking away.

"_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, _  
_ Which mannerly devotion shows in this; _  
_ For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, _  
_ And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss_."

He raised an eyebrow, lifting his head slightly.

"_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_"

"_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer._"

"_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. _  
_They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair_."

I looked away, then my eyes met his again. "_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake_."

He stepped closer to me, cupping my cheek.

"_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. _  
_ Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged_."

He grinned. "Are we doing the kiss now? Or should we wait until another time."

"Another time." I stepped back, breathing out. Wow. That was pretty intense. He ran his hands through his hair awkwardly, looking away.

"Um, well. That was good so far."

"Yep." I walked over to my bag and picked it up. "I've gotta go for lunch, so I'll see you later?"

He nodded. "Sure, just text me."

Since I came here, I've actually been eating much better. Unlike back in 12, I got breakfast, lunch and dinner, as well as snacks throughout the day. Glimmer had complained at the start as to how skinny I was. I even noticed it on Finnick's face when we started having sex together. He'd wince as if he was going to break me, and it did hurt my feelings, so I put more on my plate and ate the lot. One time I stuffed myself too much and threw it all up in my room, and so after that I began to just eat normally like I do now.

Glimmer looked very pleased with herself. "I've been practising _all _day."

I grinned. "Me too. Thresh is bound to get one of the top leads, he's an amazing actor."

"Isn't Thresh that guy who was flirting with you?" Clove piped up, and I frowned. Finnick was sitting right next to me, and I felt him tense slightly.

"No. Thresh was asking about you, Glimmer." I eyed Glimmer and her mouth fell open. "I swear he likes you, not me, Clove. Everyone knows I only like one guy in particular." I leaned on Finnick and he wrapped an arm around me. "I'm unavailable to others."

Finnick chuckled. "It's always a compliment to know that others find my girlfriend hot." He kissed me deeply and Glimmer pretended to hurl.

"Great guys, trying to eat here!" She groaned. "Hey Katniss, why didn't you get the chocolate cake? It looked _so _good! Tasted it too!"

I looked at her tray, one small plate had chocolate crumbs on, and I licked my lips. Finnick grinned and stood up.

"I'll get you a slice, gorgeous." Glimmer smiled as he walked away, then turned to me.

"I'm glad you're no longer that anorexic 12 like you were before. Honestly, you've given me a new want to donate money to 12. I never knew how much of a struggle it was. I know Finnick doesn't say it, but I think he was really worried how thin you were."

"You should've seen the families who didn't have anyone like me to get food." I mumbled, looking down. A tear slipped down my cheek, and I wiped it away before Finnick got back. Some of the families there...it was shocking. They didn't have a chance. I munched down the chocolate cake, eating away the thoughts of my district. That night I threw it all up. Shouldn't over eat.

The next day me, Glimmer and the rest of our class lined up for class. I noticed that my tight fitting clothes felt even tighter, and it made deep red marks on my skin after an hour. An unfamiliar woman came to do our class.

"I am your substitute teacher for today." She lifted her head in disgust. "I _should _have been having my lunch beak right now...however I got told last minute to teach this class. Unfortunately for you, your teacher isn't as truthful as I am. She is making a huge mistake. She lined us up and gave us dirty looks. She ordered one by one to perform a certain dance movement, and commented on them in disgust.

"Your balance is too off." She spat at Glimmer, and then she took one look at me. "Too fat."

I bit my lip. What? I looked around. I know everyone here was very slim and fit but I wasn't too far off. I wasn't slim before, I was just bones. I needed to put the weight on before I could look slim like the rest of them. She knocked my confidence entirely, and made me do the trickiest movement out of them all, and with the pressure of the 'fat' comment, I fell. She smirked at me, then moved on. Tears pricked at my eyes, and Glimmer put her arm around me. I shook her off. How badly I wanted to run out of the room. But no, I stayed where I was. I tried to improve, to prove to her that I deserved to be in this school but she didn't take any further notice of me. When class was over I ran to my room, ran to the bathroom and violently threw up in the toilet bowl. Tears were streaked down my face and I kept on crying while brushing my teeth. My period was due soon so this must've been the hormones. I washed my face to cool myself down, reapplied my makeup and made it just in time for drama. Thresh gave me an odd look when I sat down, but didn't question it. He was too busy trying to stop Clove flirting with him. Peeta wasn't back from his suspension but I heard from Clove that he was being let back as for him to not miss out on the winter shows auditions, but wasn't allowed to make contact with me.

Class ended quickly, and Clove frowned at me when she saw me heading in the wrong direction. "Katniss? Coming to dinner?"

"I'm not hungry." I muttered, but unfortunately I heard Finnick shout my name. He had come to walk me to dinner, dammit.

I didn't eat much, I stuck to salad and piled on the sweetcorn. Glimmer gave me an odd look when I turned down dessert.

"But you always have dessert."

"I'm not hungry." I ran my fingers through my hair. My stomach felt sick. I wanted to throw up, but I couldn't. My head felt woozy, but I managed to make the journey back to Finnick's room. I let him kiss me as we watched TV, but as he started to press his hands into my breasts I pushed him off. He sat up.

"What's wrong, babe? You've been off all afternoon."

"I just...I'm not feeling it tonight." I wanted to be sick. Every smell around me just made me want to hurl.

He frowned. "You're not going...off me, are you?"

I felt my eyes widen, and my mind went blank for a second. "What? No, of course not. I'm just coming to my period. I'm not feeling too well."

After an hour or so I went back to my room. Glimmer was there, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I fell back onto my bed, putting a hand over my stomach.

"I was going to ask the same thing, Kat. You didn't believe that teacher today in dance, did you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I muttered.

"I'd be pretty upset if someone called me fat."

"I'm not fat though." I wasn't exactly sure if I believed myself, but Glimmer seemed to sound a bit better when she replied back.

"Exactly, you're perfectly healthy. I'm off for a date with Marvel tonight, so I might not be back tonight." She winked, and I grinned at her. She was gone in half an hour.

I rolled onto my back to look up at the ceiling. I wasn't sure whether I had high chances of being something in this school anymore. Looking like this, anyway, I thought to myself. This can be easily sorted. Eat less. Eat healthy. Keep practising. Don't let the deliciousness chocolate puddings get to you.

* * *

thank you for reading!

I had this idea in the middle of the night so I hope you enjoyed it :'D

and again, the Romeo and Juliet play? Bad move?

and I saw another review from the person who wanted a fight and that really cheered me up today haha! If you want fighting, you get fighting! ;D and even if you said the story needed more dragons, I'd probably be able to sort that out too! Haha!


	15. Chapter 15

I clung onto the sides of the toilet bowl as I threw up my lunch. I couldn't hold it back. I didn't want to. Glimmer was onto me, she deliberately put that cake onto my plate, saying that it would be a waste. So I ate it as if I would have normally. I then excused myself as I went to the girls toilets. Fingers down my throat and out came that chocolaty dish. I stuffed some gum in my mouth frantically and chewed until I couldn't taste my vomit anymore. I chucked the gum into the bin, then headed back into the cafeteria, filling my plate with more vegetables. I sat back down and dug in. Surprise confused Glimmer's facial features, and she gave a look to Finnick.

"What's with all the veg?" Glimmer grinned.

"It's healthy." I swallowed.

"That bitch calling you fat should have something coming to her. What a bitch."

"I don't want to talk about it, if that's okay." I muttered, and Glimmer looked down. Finnick put an arm around me.

"You are gorgeous babe, seriously. She wants to put you down." He lifted my chin and kissed me with a passion. Desire flitted through me, but I couldn't do anything. My period came that morning. I pulled away from him, smirking.

"Does anyone want to come play badminton with me today?"

Glimmer shook her head. "I'm practising my lines with Thresh later. Don't you want a part in the play? You should be practising more."

I nodded. "I know, but I really fancy trying out the other sports they have here."

"I'll come with you later, babe." Finnick smiled. "After my lessons, that is. Or I could help you with your lines. I work here, so I might be a sucky person to help you."

"Thanks, Finnick." I gave him a kiss. Glimmer left to rehearse and I cuddled up to Finnick for a while longer, when I noticed Peeta standing in the food line. He looked my way and our eyes locked. I froze.

"What is it babe-" Finnick gasped, then growled. "-Fucking heck."

"Leave it. If he comes near then you sort him out. But he's not hurting anyone."

He pulled me against him. "He wouldn't dare try. He's done enough already." He relaxed slightly. "You know, it's Glimmer's birthday in 2 weeks time. Wanna go buy her something nice soon?"

I nodded excitedly. Glimmer has been going on about it since the start of the year. I could see that she was running out of nail varnish as she complained frequently in our room, so I figured I should buy her that. I'm not rich or anything, so Glimmer made the point that she didn't expect anything from me. I could barely afford food at home, never mind paying for luxury items like _nail varnish_, but here in 2 I get a small pocket money which is included in the scholarship. I sent most home to get my family by without me, but I kept some for myself for an emergency. I tugged on Finnick's hand so we could get a move on. I was keen to start losing weight and getting fit again. I wish I could hunt here. Get me back to the good old days with Gale.

Finnick became good competition in badminton. Which I preferred, as there's nothing worse than hitting the shuttle-cock and have it not come back because the person on the other side missed it every time.

We both got exhausted after a while and gave up. I don't have a clue who won. I gave Finnick a kiss as I went to shower in the girls changing rooms. But when I got there I heard moans and slapping, as well as the running of the shower. Besides that noise, the changing rooms were dark and unoccupied. Most of our student body were practising for audition, not exercising. I peeked my head through into the shower room and my heart gave a thump.

Peeta and Clove were fucking on the wall, the shower water hitting Peeta's back as he pounded into Clove with a vengeance Ew. Gross gross gross! How could she do that? She blatantly knows what Peeta did to me. What he said. I cleared my throat loudly, and Peeta turned around frantically, accidentally dropping Clove from the position they were in and she landed on the floor, crying out in pain.

"Maybe you should stick to places where you won't get caught." I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"You followed us." Peeta glared at me, his prominent erection standing tall. A smile formed on my lips.

"Actually, I wanted to get a shower after badminton, but Finnick's still near if you want me to bring him over to prove this?"

Peeta shook his head, his wet blond locks flying across his face. "I see you're still with that douche bag. You will never learn will you."

I shook my head. "No, Clove won't either I see." I gestured to her, She was rubbing her bum. "Can I ask why the fuck you two are naked and fucking? It's disgusting to see you two together." I rolled my eyes and turned around, only stopping when I hear Peeta call my name. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Look, Katniss. I'm _really_ sorry over what I said. I didn't mean any of it. It...it just hurt to see you with someone else when I really liked you."

I scoffed. "You have a good way of showing it-" I was pushed into the wall as Peeta's lips attacked mine. I shoved him off me, spluttering. "What the fuck, Peeta. What the fuck are you trying to do?"

I wasn't sure whether it was from being in the shower, but it looked like there were tears in his eyes. His Adam's apple bobbed in his throat and he looked away.

"You don't see it, do you?" He muttered. "_I_ care about you. Finnick doesn't give a fuck about you. I've been going out of my mind. All those things I said has been a mistake. I didn't realise saying them was pushing you further away from me, but it has. I was too late. That's my fault. But it's not like I meant any of that shit, Katniss. Yeah, I'm a sexually frustrated guy." He gestured to Clove who was looking very embarrassed in her towel. "But I knew that that guy would hurt you. I didn't want to see you get hurt like he's hurt so many other girls."

"You hurt me, Peeta. Not Finnick." I poked his chest hard. "You did. So you're a bit late in taking back what you've said and done, because it's over. Anything that happened between us meant nothing. We had one date. Get the fuck over it."

He shook his head, and water droplets flicked onto me. "It wasn't just one date. You know, I haven't lived in two my whole life. I've been in 5, been in 6, 10...and even 12." He shook his head. "I stayed in twelve the shortest time. None of my family could stand living in that dirty area. But I kind of liked it. Or...liked someone there in particular." He looked at me. I was confused.

"What are you saying? Stop it." I shook my head, stepping away.

"You don't remember me, obviously. Peeta Mellark. Sometimes known as Peet. Or you may remember me as bread boy." he raised an eyebrow.

A memory flashed behind my eyes as I slammed them shut, and I shook my head.

"You don't remember me saving you from the guy holding the knife to you then." Another memory flashed through me, and I shuddered. I thought he wasn't real. I tried to forget that painful memory.

"You...you saved me?" I could see it in my memory, burning fresh into my mind. I couldn't forget it now.

I had been walking late at night. I was near the bakery. A boy had just gone into the store, probably to buy some fresh bread for dinner that night. I was busy pulling my sister's pet goat. I had saved up all my pocket money from doing chores around the district and hunting to pay for her, and I was quite proud to be giving her her birthday present this year. But suddenly I was pushed to the ground. I yelped in pain as my wrist throbbed from landing on it wrong, and my eyes widened to see an unfamiliar man with a knife. He held it to my throat as tears ran down my face, and all I could feel was fright. I could die this minute. But suddenly something flew at my goat, and the goat began to run away. A loaf of bread, I saw it fall to the ground. The man gasped and let me go, chasing after the goat, and I wiped my eyes. The man was gone.

"Are you okay?" I looked up and saw another unfamiliar person. A boy, around my age. He had blond hair, and he picked up the dirty bread, giving it a pat to remove any traces of dirt. He put the loaf back into its bag and offered me his hand. I shook my head.

"My wrist, I think it's broken." I whimpered. The boy sighed and put his bag on the wall and helped me up. He asked if I was alright, and I couldn't answer. I didn't know myself. He walked me home and I had to break the news to my sister.

"I'm sorry. I-"

"-No, Katniss. I'm just glad you're okay." Primrose gave me a hug, and examined my wrist carefully. She shook her head. "I think it's broken." She turned to the blond boy. "Thank you...?"

"Peeta." The blond boy answered. "Peeta Mellark." He turned to me. "I hope you're alright. Katniss."

"I owe you big time." I offered him a smile. He beamed back at me.

* * *

Well well well ;D I truly hope I conveyed the idea that Peeta is just a poor guy with a broookeenn heart :D What do you think of Peeta? Still a bit of a weirdo? An ass? And what do you think Katniss will do? Will she become friends with him? What will Finnick say to that? And how should the auditions turn out? ;D review please and let me know :D I'm posting this early tonight because I'm going out haha!

ooh, a reply to one of the reviews, saying it'll be cool to have Finnick audition too. Well as much as I'd love to, technically he only works as the swimming teacher, so he can't sing, act or dance. So he won't be auditioning haha ;D I think he'd be a bit embarrassed to audition by all means xD


	16. Chapter 16

I slid down the side of the door, holding my face in my hands.

What the actual fuck.

Rewinding a few minutes, once it hit me that Peeta saved my life, I slapped him in the face and did a runner. I sighed.

"What the fuck Peeta." I groaned, then I heard a throat clear. I opened my eyes, peeking behind my fingers.

"Hey Kat." Glimmer blushed, under the covers with Thresh. I groaned loudly.

"Seriously? Are we all just a bunch of hormonal teenagers here?!" This wasn't even a rare occurance for me. "Glimmer, what about Marvel."

Glimmer turned bright red. "erm...nothing!" She cuddled down under the sheets, and Thresh sat up.

"What's up with you?" He frowned slightly and I groaned.

"Boy trouble." I mumbled, shutting my eyes.

"What's Finnick done now, Kat?" Glimmer asked, and I shook my head.

"Not him, Peeta. Oh, by the way, he's been fucking Clove. I had the pleasure of walking in on them." I shuddered.

Thresh laughed. "That boy doesn't know how many diseases that girl must have."

I smirked at him, then my eyes widened when he stood up, letting the blanket fall from his lap, landing back on the bed with Glimmer. "Woah, Thresh, should I just get used to seeing naked men all the time now? By the way, Glimmer...Thresh? I knew he was after you, not me." I rolled my eyes.

"Well you can join us if you like, then you can see how ever much of me as you like."

"I don't think there's much else I can't see already." I eyed him carefully. He grinned as he put on his boxers. It wasn't difficult to say he was undeniably gorgeous.

"Like the view?" As soon as he said this, I looked away, blushing. He knelt down and took my hand, helping me up.

"Of course not. Why should I?" He tucked the hair covering my neck behind my shoulder and bent down to kiss my neck. I gulped. He grinned at me.

Glimmer muttered. "Oh Katniss, what happened to Finnick?" She mimicked me saying the same thing to her.

I groaned, pushing Thresh away. "Yeah, Finnick." I rolled my eyes. I headed for the bathroom, and Thresh tapped my ass playfully. "I need a shower."

"Unlock the door if you want me to join."

I gave him the finger, and he laughed. I slammed the door shut. I couldn't stop thinking about Peeta and Thresh. Were they kidding? I wasn't sure how Finnick would have liked it if he saw that in front of him. He's very protective, maybe over protective. Once my shower was finished I met up with Finnick at his room.

"Hey babe." He beamed down at me, giving me a long kiss. We spent the night watching TV and cuddling up together. He asked if I wanted to sleep over, but for fear of my period leaking into his bed, I said no. He walked me back and kissed me softly, before heading in the opposite direction of his room. I shook it off, and snuggled into my bed.

The next morning I sat down with Thresh and rehearsed the lines until I knew them off by heart. I hoped I would be paired with him so that I could work the stage flawlessly as I was doing now. When he smirked at me my heart had a little flutter, and I suddenly had become to unconsciously blush every time he did it. Also when he touched my arm. Or gave me a hug. He sighed after I felt my face flush again.

"We need to get this kiss over and done with. You're like a tomato." He grinned.

"You shouldn't have started it!" I exclaimed, and before I knew it, his lips were pressed to mine. I attacked his lips furiously, trying to get all this locked up passion out, and he groaned, cupping my ass. After a few minutes of locked lips, we took a breath and my lips twitched upwards.

"Wasn't the kiss meant to be a peck?"

He nodded. "We should have started with the lines before the kiss." He was breathing heavily.

"Our bad." I laughed, and we parted.

"Now I'm the one who needs a shower." He muttered, smirking, and I nodded, letting out a breath. I was so confused. I had the hots for Thresh? But what happened to having the hots for Finnick? He is my boyfriend. Who likes me back. Or maybe I'm too distracted to have a relationship. I hadn't even asked Finnick how he was today.

My mind was so busy. I barely spoke when I ate and I had gotten really distracted, too distracted to realise when the chocolate cake was put in front of me. Once I did, I covered my mouth, frozen. I could feel my gag reflex and I jumped up, running for the bathroom. That was the end of _that _cake.

When I walked out of the bathroom I saw Peeta heading my way and I turned away, walking quickly.

"Hey, Katniss." He called, and I slowed down, peeking around my shoulder. He had a furious look on his face.

"Hey." I mumbled.

"Why didn't you answer any of my texts? You just slap me , then when I open my eyes again you're gone, and I'm left with an almost crying Clove! Course the reason why she was crying was because I announced my love to you but..."

"no, you didn't. You told me you saved my life. And then I had my moment to have my flashbacks."

Peeta went red in the face. "Hmm...you're right. I didn't say anything." He shuffled on his feet. "That you heard, anyway, obviously."

"You did not say that, Peeta. Although now I can't see why I should hate you." i had thought about it long and hard. And I couldn't remember why I was mad with him. I was upset at some points, yes, but mad? Angry? No. Finnick was the angry one. Peeta looked relieved.

"I'm really..glad. I didn't want to look like a dick-"

"-Oh you _were_." I contradicted him, and he nodded._  
_

"Okay maybe I was a bit. But...second chance? I'd like to be friends."

I nodded. "Same." I opened my arms for a hug, and he squeezed me tightly. "Friends."

Auditions came by all too quickly, and we filed up in line for us to perform. I was very nervous, but kept on repeating the techniques I did at home when I got stage fright. When I was called on stage, I grinned when I realised Thresh was my partner. We will so ace this.

We began to get into character, and we went through each line flawlessly, as we had done previously. We only had to perform for a minute, but the pressure was on. Once we had finished we bowed to the teachers judging us then walked out of the hall. I breathed a sigh of relief and Thresh gave me a big hug.

"One down, two to go." He grinned. "I'm auditioning for the dance and song evening too."

I beamed at him, breathless. "May the best one win." I squeezed his hand. I hope Glimmer did all right as well.

* * *

I know where I'm getting at, but you'll have to wait and see ;D any opinions you'd like to share? :D please review! And nope, she isn't pregnant! xD


	17. Chapter 17

I spent the next few days secluded from everyone else. I had to have a backup. Which means I have to get a singing solo or dance solo. I needed this. I'd worked all my life for this, I wasn't going to let boy trouble screw that up. I tried to hide my attraction to Thresh but he has always been playful every time he's seen me.

Finnick looked like he was getting pissed off with me. But I had auditions soon and originally I had planned on staying single. But no. So he decided to start watching me practising sometimes, and even gave moral support, which I was happy for. The auditions went smoothly, but I was very concious of the fact one of the judges was that woman who called me fat. But I ignored her and did my best. i watched Glimmer and Thresh audition and they were both amazing! Both would make the cut for the show definitely!

"Well done!" I hugged Glimmer tightly, and she giggled.

"It went perfect! We should celebrate!"

"When do the cast list come up?" I pondered to myself, and looked around. I saw some people cheering like us, but one girl who slipped up only lsightly during her performance was in tears, and was being comforted by a guy. I turned my attention back to Glimmer.

"In a week or so. They'll give us a days notice when the set list will be up." She grinned, grabbing Thresh's hand and tugging him along. "Let's go find Johanna and Clove. They auditioned before us."

I frowned. I hadn't seen Clove much since the incident, and she had kept her distance as well. Glimmer of course, knew why, and stuck by my side, not making conversation with Clove. I didn't think it was much of the taking sides business, but because she just felt awkward to be around Clove after finding out she goes after loads of guys. I sat next to Finnick as usual but he stood up and walked over to the canteen, and I gave Glimmer a look. She shrugged, and turned to Clove.

"So are you and Peeta a thing then?" She asked coldly. Clove's eyes widened and she looked down, shaking her head.

"He...he's interested in someone else." She looked to me and I almost laughed. Yeah, well sure. That look was definitely not directed at me. I rolled my eyes. Peeta can think what he likes. I'm with Finnick. Nothing can change that.

I smiled up at Finnick when he came back, and leaned in to kiss his lips, but he glared at me and turned his face away so my lips met his cheek. I backed away.

"What's wrong?" I frowned, my smile disappearing.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out, Katniss?" he growled, startling Glimmer. Clove stood up and walked off to speak with Johanna , who was at the canteen getting food.

"Find out what?" I mumbled, and he scoffed.

"How much Peeta is in love with you?"

"He's _not_ in love with me..."

Finnick thrusted his had in Peeta's direction, who I only realised had been staring in our direction. But when Finnick pointed out his existance, he looked _very_ interested in his sandwich.

"That doesn't look like he hates you, Kat. And over the past few weeks I've learnt to not listen to Clove's bullshit, but this time I think she isn't lying. He's told you he loves you, didn't he?"

I shook my head, but then he cut in before I could speak.

"Don't lie to me, Katniss." His eyes were pleading. I looked to Glimmer, who had her head in a magazine, trying to look invisible.

I looked at him. "He did say something like that. But I slapped him and walked off. He was fucking Clove when I went into the showers, and he confronted me then."

Finnick looked down to his food. "I don't know whether the old life was easier." He scoffed. "It w_as_ easier."

"Don't say that." I whispered to him. "I'm not interested in him."

He sighed. "I just think i need some me time today. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I looked up at him pleadingly as he stood up with his food. "Finnick..." But he walked off.

I groaned as Glimmer put down her magazine. "I really hate Clove."

"Me too, but was it true?"

"Apparently he said he loved me. I wasn't listening though." I grumbled, looking over at Peeta. He was staring again, and I groaned, flipping him off. I stood up. "I need some fresh air. I'll see you later."

And I strutted off to the school field so chill out. I got out my book of _Romeo and Juliet _and began reading. After about half an hour my phone buzzed. Thresh asking where I was. After I replied I noticed a girl with fiery red hair. Fox. She was leaning on the side of a wall and chatting away on her phone. After a few minutes I saw Finnick walk out onto the field, looking around, and when he noticed Fox he walked up to her. She smiled and gave him a hug, and they walked off together. Before he went back inside, he looked across the field once more. His eyes met mine for a split second, and as his face registered to my observation of what happened, he went through the door, leaving with Fox.

_Don't let those girls get to you. I don't want any of them. I only want you_

Right. Definitely look that way. I spent a few more minutes just staring, looking around the field before I realised the dark figure coming towards me. Thresh's cheeky grin appeared in my view and I smiled back.

"Hey." He announced and sat down next to me, our arms touching. "Bit of drama before, eh?"

"Tell me about it." I sighed, lying flat on the ground. "Some part of me wish I could just be single, and have fun, but the other wants to be in a relationship."

"I know what you mean. I mean, I want a relationship, but I want to fuck every girl on this planet." he chuckled. "I can cross Glimmer off though."

"That's a bit harsh. She's not some booty call."

He shook his head. "Oh, no. We have an agreement. See, we all are sex crazed and want to experiment, right? Well...if nobody is getting any then why not join forces and have sex like friends? We won't get any feelings and we can move on if someone comes our way in which we'd want to have a relationship with them."

"That sounds complicated. Nothing's that simple."

"It's more so than your situation right now. I saw him with some other girl and her tits were falling out of her shirt."

"I saw, thanks, Thresh." I muttered roughly.

He turned to me and smirked. "Sorry. If it helps, that kiss of ours was very, _very_ hot. I didn't know you had it in you." He shuffled a bit closer to me and looked down at me.

"Yeah well, don't underestimate me." I murmured, lost in his dark eyes. No, you have Finnick, Katniss Everdeen. Finnick.

But wasn't Finnick somewhat preoccupied right now? With Fox?! I sighed.

"What are you thinking about?" Thresh said after a minute, and I opened my eyes.

"Everything." Suddenly I heard a throat clear and I sat up, and mine and Thresh's foreheads collided, and I hit my head back on the ground, groaning. Thresh groaned as well and lay down on the ground next to me. I looked up at the intruder.

"So I see you've been seeing someone on the side, haven't you, babe?" Finnicks angry voice shouted. He glared at me. "Fucking slag."

I scoffed. "Please, I saw you with Fox. And the impression you gave to me was that you disliked her."

"Well I saw you and I came to explain. But you obviously don't need an explanation." He muttered, and I sat up.

"Excuse me? I'm not a slag. And you can hardly call me that when I got you out of your man whore ways!"

"Well there was no point to it. I...I've been seeing someone too."

It's like I was punched in the chest. "What? Who?"

"None of your business." Finnick spat, and it landed on my skirt. Tears filled my eyes as I wiped it off. I stood up and glared at him.

"Fine. We're over. Go fuck your little girlfriend and I'll go 'see' Thresh or whatever the fuck you thought we were doing." I grabbed Thresh's hand and dragged him into the school buildings. I found a secluded room and slammed the door behind us. Then I let the tears fall. Thresh comforted me, held me close as I cried, and spoke when he needed to speak. And after two hours, I was all cried out and when I wouldn't move, he picked me up and took me back to my room.

I clung to him as he popped me on my bed. "Please, stay."

He looked undecided for a moment, before he nodded, pulling his shirt over his head, dropping his trousers and removing his footwear, before climbing in beside me, cuddling me close when I needed him most as a friend.

Glimmer arrived back later that night. She was surprised to see me fully clothed and him topless from what she could see, as the quilt was over us, but stripped also and climbed into her own bed. She wondered if Finnick overreacted as she was so used to back at home, or whether he lied to hurt Katniss, and it backfired on him.

* * *

Ooooo...so did Finnick cheat or not? What do you want him to have done? Should Katniss and Thresh get it onnnnnn xD and what about that Fox girl, eh? Now that Katniss broke up with Finnick will she get onto the band wagon or not :'D tell me what you thinkkk :D


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up to a dark arm wrapped around my waist. Immediately I panicked, freezing up. That was until I remembered what happened yesterday. Fox and Finnick...Finnick and Fox. Finnick is cheating on me. According to Finnick, I'm cheating on him too. I turned slightly so I could see Thresh's sleeping form. He looked really good, even though his hair was tousled and he was in sleep mode. I looked to Glimmer. She was asleep too, what time had I woken up? As I twisted to get a good look at the clock on the wall, Thresh began to stir, pulling me closer to him, which was when I noticed some morning glory, prodding into my bum. I gasped. He groaned and pulled me towards him again, sighing. He then adjusted his position, and I pretended to be asleep as he stroked my hair. I let my eyes flutter open when he kissed my shoulder, and I turned to look at him.

"Mornin'" He smirked, nuzzling my neck. "You're wearing too many clothes."

"Are you wearing any?" I grinned at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Not if you don't want me to." he chuckled, cupping my cheek. He leaned in closer but I backed away.

"Morning breath." I murmured, and he smiled at me, resting his hand on my hip. He squeezed it encouragingly.

"Did you want to talk?"

"About what?"

"About yesterday." He frowned, then looked down. "Your ex thinks that we're together. But we're not."

I shook my head in agreement, then jumped slightly at when Glimmer groaned as she stretched from her bed.

"Hey guys. Er...care to explain what happened to Finnick then?" Glimmer rubbed her eyes.

"nothing." I muttered. "I dumped him."

Glimmer was silent. "What did he do?"

I rolled my eyes. "What _didn't _he do." Thresh pulled me to him and gave me a hug, and I sighed. Whoever gave me the idea that I could change Finnick? No, he'll always be the player I knew at the beginning.

Glimmer swore. "When I next see him I'll give him a piece of my mind-"

"-No, Glim, it won't solve anything." I mumbled,then got out of bed. "I'm going for a shower." I hopped out of bed and removed my shirt, chucking it onto my bed before heading into the bathroom. I heard a long whistle come out of Thresh's mouth and I smirked.

When I came out of the shower Glimmer was sitting up in her bed, looking worried, and Thresh was still almost naked. He grinned up at me as I sat down on my bed, and he pulled me to him.

"Thresh, careful of my towel."

"I'll _try_ to be careful..." He murmured, squeezing me to him. Glimmer groaned.

"Not when I'm near, please. You just dumped my idiot brother, I don't want to have to tell him you two are getting it on."

I rolled my eyes. "We are _not_ getting it on."

Thresh chuckled. "she wishes. You could feel her want for me from that kiss."

"That was for the auditions." I replied quickly, and Glimmer gave me a look.

"Of course, Katniss." Thresh huffed. "You know you can just admit to me that you have the hots for me, seeing as you're single now. I don't mind."

I wiggled out of his grasp and grabbed my clothes in a hurry. I'm going to get changed. I didn't feel comfortable like this. Thresh...I didn't know what to do with him. He was so hot and I _did_ want to jump him every time I saw him...but the there was Finnick. He was gorgeous and I really liked him. More than Thresh, even though Thresh was less hassle. But Thresh wasn't interested in anything serious. He had this 'list' of his and I bet I was one of the top on the list.

It was getting closer to Glimmer's birthday, I thought whilst in the shower. Dammit. Finnick and I were going to get her something together. After breakfast I cornered Thresh and asked him if he would come with me to get her something, and he agreed. I hadn't seen Finnick at breakfast, but Peeta smiled at me from a distance. I smiled back. What irked me was when Glimmer answered her phone, rolled her eyes and said. 'No, she's here, Finnick. Get the fuck over it.'

Finnick was really pissing me off. He has the nerve to accuse me of cheating and being pissed off when he was doing the same thing!

Thresh and I took a cab to the town centre to go shopping, and he dragged me into shop by shop. I found the nail varnish I was looking for, and when I saw a bag that I knew Glimmer would love, Thresh got her that too. We headed for Thresh's so that Glimmer couldn't find the presents in our room.

"Want to come in?" He smirked, pulling me towards him.

I shook my head. "I've got some errands to run." I knew what happens when I go into boys bedrooms. They only want one thing. Thresh grinned as he dipped his head so his lips met mine, and we must have been kissing for a while before I pulled away.

"Look...I really do have the hots for you. But I'm not ready to get into anything serious..." I whispered to him.

He laughed. "Nothing serious. I can do that." He winked and smirked, pulling my hips to his. There is was again. I rolled my eyes.

"I've gotta go." I laughed and he pulled me in for another kiss.

"Some day, Katniss Everdeen."

"Keep dreaming." He tapped my bum as I turned away, walking for my room. Glimmer was sat on her bed, flicking through a magazine and smiled as I arrived.

"Where have you been all day?"

"Out with Thresh." I mumbled.

"Are you two...together? Finnick looked really upset during lunchtime, you know."

"It's his own fault." I climbed into my bed and began to text Thresh.

"You don't know the whole story?"

I put my phone down. "And you do? So what else do I not know besides the fact he cheated on me. I just...I want to be single for a while. I can't handle..._boys_! They're stupid and arrogant and all they want is sex."

Glimmer turned to me. "Trust me. Talk to Finnick."

I shook my head and curled up on my bed.

* * *

will she talk to him? Will he want to talk to her? Will the whole story be revealed? dun dun duuunnn please share your thoughts :D


	19. Chapter 19

The next day during drama, class was awkward. I wasn't on speaking terms with Clove after her gossiping spree and because she was already sat in her usual seat when I arrived I deliberately sat on the other end of the class. Peeta was only a few seats from me, and he smiled and leaned over the person sitting next to him.

"Why have you changed seats?"

"Clove is a bitch, I don't want to sit near her."

He frowned. "Sorry about...what you saw the other day."

"Forgotten." I wanted to forget it. My phone buzzed.

_Why are you all the way over there? Clove is annoying me xx_

I looked to Thresh and shook my head, turning back to the teacher who was calling out the register.

During lunchtime I was in a rush and wasn't looking where I was going as I was talking to Glimmer on my phone. She was upset over something and I was trying to calm her down.

"Glimmer. Tell me what happened."

"Well Marvel called me up a few minutes ago and...and he was all like sweet and nice and...and he hadn't called me in a week since just! What does he mean by that?"

I was so lost in Glimmer's conversation that when I turned the corner to the diner, so I could grab something and use it to comfort Glimmer, I crashed into someone who was heading in the opposite direction. My phone flew out of my hand and landed on the ground, and I winced.

"Sorry."

"You should look where you're going." The familiar voice muttered harshly, and once I picked my phone back up I looked into the eyes of my ex. His facial expression was hard, but his eyes showed pain underneath.

"Maybe you should be more careful, Finnick." I rolled my eyes. I whispered the word 'idiot' under my breath then flicked my hair behind my shoulder, carrying on to the diner. I put the phone to my ear again. "Glimmer?"

"Still here, did you drop the phone?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sorry. Your idiot brother won't leave me alone for a second."

"I heard he was seeing that Fox girl."

"I'd have to see it to believe it, but it wouldn't surprize me." I sighed.

"Do you still like him?"

I was quiet for a moment as I grabbed some food. Then I replied. "Of course I do. But I can't do anything about it because he cheated, not me. He doesn't want me any more. I was just another girl. Right, I'm coming up to our room and we are feasting." I grinned and waved at Johanna who was sitting at the table. "Hey Jo, I'm getting comfort food for Glim, wanna come?"

Johanna agreed and we made our way to the room. On the way though I heard some giggling and in the hall, Fox was whispering into Finnick's ear, and he was grinning at her. He kissed her sloppily and Johanna put a hand on my arm. I didn't realise that my hand was shaped into a fist.

Just as we had passed them and were about to exit the room Fox called my name. I looked behind me, and Finnick looked guilty.

"Hey Katniss, I told you you wouldn't last long." She giggled, positioning her neck so I could see the hickey she got from him.

"Actually, I dumped him." I crossed my arms, my jaw tense. I looked at Finnick. "Whole story. That's the whole story. I hope you two are happy together. And by the way, I'm not with Thresh. I never was." I turned away quickly and stormed off. I didn't realise Johanna wasn't behind me until I reached my room. I quickly backtracked and bumped into Johanna. She was looking pleased with herself.

"What did you do?" I raised an eyebrow.

Johanna grinned. "I may have...slapped Fox...and punched Finnick, then kneed him in the groin."

I was impressed. "Thanks, Jo, you are really a good friend."

Johanna laughed. "They deserved it. Although he was quite surprized when you said you were never with Thresh. He said...'what have I done'."

I frowned as I knocked on Glimmer's door, and as soon as she opened it I bombarded her with questions.

"Glimmer, did Finnick cheat on me."

Glimmer looked at me, then Johanna, then back to me, before shaking her head. "No, he only said it to hurt you."

"But why did he say it?"

"He thought you had cheated on him."

"But I didn't..."

"Yeah well, I know my brother, and really he is a vulnerable type of guy. If something will hurt him, he pushes it away. He thought you were going to hurt him, so he pushed you away."

My phone buzzed. Thresh. I picked up.

"Katniss! The set list! It's up!"

I gasped. "But... but they're meant to give us a days notice!"

"I know, but it's up. Hurry before the crowds arrive!" He hung up and I dropped the food.

"Guys, the set list is up, oh my god!" I ran out of the room and ran through the corridor, passing Fox and Finnick. Finnick looked upset and Fox looked like she wasn't done with him, and both of them looked up as I ran past, followed by the others.

"Katniss!" Finnick yelled.

"No timeeeee!" I yelled back. I had to find out what I got. Whether I would be in the dance and song performance. When we arrived there the crowd was bigger, and Thresh found me and grinned.

"Go look!"

I excitedly made my way to the board, shoving past people to get there.

I looked down the list.

Thresh was Tybalt, Glimmer was Capulet's wife...Peeta was Capulet...some guy called Cato who I didn't recognise was Romeo and...

"You BITCH!" Someone screamed at me, shoving me to the ground and clawing at my face. Another girl yelped as she saw what was happening. I tried my best to fend her off, gasping for air while her hands were at my throat. "How _dare_ you take Juliet from me! That's _my_ part! I'm supposed to be Juliet!"

I couldn't breath, my face felt hot and I saw some guys trying to pull her off me. Eventually they dragged her off me and I lay on the floor, gasping for breath.

I saw Glimmer lean down over me. "Katniss, are you okay?" Thresh came into my view as well, and he called for someone to get a medic. I tried to sit up but Thresh pushed me back down.

After the nurse confirmed that I was okay, I went back to the room with Glimmer.

"So I got Juliet?" I whispered.

"Yes, congratulations. You also got a place in the dance and song performances." Glimmer replied. "I don't know who Cato is, and he's Romeo. But one of the girls said Cato deserved the role. So maybe he's normal, unlike the rest of them."

Johanna had got a place in Mamma Mia as she auditioned for both Romeo and Juliet and also Mamma Mia. She got the role of one of the best friends who came to visit the island. She was pretty pleased with herself.

"Unfortunately Fox got the role as one of the best friends as well, so that's going to be annoying." She jumped onto my bed and I sat on Glimmers.

"Well one girl wants to kill me." I made a joke out of it, and Glimmer frowned.

"That girl was crazy."

"She got the part of the Nurse."

I rolled my eyes. "Come at me bro."

The girls grinned. Glimmer piped up.

"So...I think it's time you gave Finnick a call, don't you think?"

I gulped.

* * *

Will she call? Yeah she might haha! What do you think of the chapter and the story so far? I have a feeling it might be coming to a close soon, and I really am amazed by so many reviews! Thank you so much!


	20. Chapter 20

Oh dear haha last night I posted the same chapter twice xD my apologies, I may possibly have the flu so my head isn't right haha! Sorry for the late update I've been out of the house all this weekend (yes even when I'm half dying haha!)

* * *

"Hey this is Finnick leave your message after the beep."

I bit my lip. "Hey...Finnick. I think we need to talk, I mean, I don't know about you but I feel that we need to get some things out of the way. Like...yeah. Er...call me back." I took the phone from my ear and put my finger over the hang up button, then quickly squeaked out. "By the way, it's Katniss." Then I hung up, groaning.

"Idiot." I muttered. My whole brain was messing up. Its been a week since I found out about being Juliet, how Finnick had lied to me, and I've put off this phone call for too long. I couldn't do it face to face. I wouldn't even know if he wanted to see me. Maybe he lied to push me away intentionally, so he could get back to his old life. Did he do this to other girls?

I walked back and forth in my room, and I heard a knock of the door, then it opened, Glimmer's cheery face brightening my mood.

"Hey! I've just been out with Marvel!" She grinned wickedly and I smirked.

"How's that going?" I leaned against the windowsill, checking my phone.

"Great, now, what about you?" She eyed my phone, and I looked down.

"Hmm, well I gave him a call but I got put to voice mail." I mumbled, and Glimmer gave me a hug.

"Don't worry, I was talking to him earlier and he's worried you won't give him another glance."

I looked down. "Of course I want to be with him again. But I don't want to say it to him. I want him to say it." I bit my lip. I didn't know whether this was a good decision or not, seeing as I knew Finnick and even though he was stressful, it was so worth it. All through class and rehearsing for the school production this week...all I could think about was imaginary conversations between me and him. One where he takes me into his arms and kisses the worries away. The other situation where he'd reject me and run off with Fox or Clove or some other girl. Which brought me back to running my hands through my hair in frustration.

"I need to get some fresh air." I mumbled, grabbing my keys and heading outside. I sat on the side of the wall and observed as Cato and his girlfriend rehearsed their lines. He grinned as he kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him. I sighed. Cato was a really nice guy. Perfect, even. Everyone knew he was taken though. What made him good for Romeo was that he knew how it felt to be madly in love with someone. Me, I was just a good actress. I heard some shuffling feet to my side and glanced up, and I was silent as I watched Finnick sit down next to me.

"Cute, isn't it." He murmured, and I nodded. Best to get this over with.

"Yeah." Was all that came out. Fuck. I was meant to be the confident one here? When had I turned into this vulnerable teenager.

We sat in silence for a while, then made small conversation, until Finnick sighed.

"Well...I best go. It's getting cold out here." He stood up and began to walk off, before I yelled at him.

"Why didn't you reply to my texts...or answer my calls?" I saw him stop walking, and he turned around and sat down again. He looked at his hands when he spoke.

"I...I was scared you'll rub it in my face at how pathetic I was."

"It was pretty pathetic. There you go, fear over."

He gave me a look. "I'm being serious here."

I looked away, not replying.

"Did you want to know what actually happened?"

"I think I already know. Did you sleep with Fox?"

"No, I told you. Never going back there again."

"Which is obviously why you kissed her..."

"I didn't..." He sighed. "...I thought that you didn't want me any more. That you had found Thresh or Peeta and that I was without you again."

"I never slept with Thresh."

"Did you kiss?" He looked at me, but I didn't look at him.

"Yeah. But I thought it best to not tell you. It meant nothing, we were practising for our auditions."

"You have to tell me these things, Katniss."

"And obviously you thought I was up to more than that." I rolled my eyes.

"It looked it from how close you two were. I wasn't thinking. I didn't realise what I said until you were out of my sight."

"Guess you've got to work on that then." I looked up at him shyly, and he smirked at me.

"Does this mean...we're okay? Back together?" He looked nervous, so I nodded.

"Only if we keep no secrets from each other." I was pulled into a bear hug and I gasped for breath. "Hey!"

"Hey babe!" He chuckled. "So am I forgiven?"

"Maybe." I mumbled, and smirked. "You have to be...my slave for the next year."

"Deal, as long as it's only for...the next day."

"You said deal before you changed the contract. A year it is!"

"Nope, I'll just kidnap you." He picked me up and headed further onto the field. I giggled as he walked around with me.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he turned to face the school grounds. He sat us down.

"I just want to remember how this all started. You and me. I...I used to be such the player and now...now I'm actually falling for someone." He looked to me and I gasped.

"I feel the same way." I murmured, "of course, I'm not a player." He smirked and kissed me. He sighed.

"So what now?" I asked.

"What now? Well, I carry on working here, so I can still see you everyday, and you perform all year round and get yourself a good career and you can afford to travel to your home district. Me, I'll still be here until I can find something else, but this is a pretty stable job. We'll get to it when we get to it."

I leaned my head on his shoulder in silence. I knew that me and Finnick wouldn't last forever, I never planned on that. I had a duty, and so did he. But for now we just enjoy the moment in our lives, and appreciate each other until something comes between us. We don't have to worry about that just yet.

He smirked at me. "Glimmer's birthday soon, shall I show you what I got her? I kind of used your idea a little...I wasn't sure what to get so I brought Johanna with me cause Clove is just...you know."

Glimmer got the same birthday present twice. At least she is stocked up now on nail varnish.

* * *

:'( it mayyy be the epilogue VERY soon! I loved writing this story haha but I can't drag it out otherwise it'll get boring xD review your thoughts please :D what do you think of the chapter?


	21. Chapter 21

I want this epilogue to be absolutely perfect, I owe you all that as this is the first story I've actually committed to and some of my other stories were fairly immature xD but now I'm 17, I can make this a bit more mature xD kinda haha! I've just started a new story, which is going to be a Peeta + Katniss story, because I don't want to do another F + K just yet, not after I have just written a big F + K one xD be sure to check it out! :D

* * *

The applause filled my ears as I saw my beautiful girlfriend take a bow. I gave a long whistle with my fingers as I tried to catch her attention, and I saw her eyes fall on me, and a faint blush crawled up her skin. I was so proud of her. She was playing Glinda in the show _Wicked_ for the Spring performances of the year. She'd worked her ass off ever since she was given the role, and the effort was worth it, as people from all districts cheered and clapped. Not only had they cheered for Katniss, they also cheered for my sister, who was hidden under all of the green paint they applied onto her body, as she played Elphaba. Each year Katniss had recieved a better role at each school show they auditioned for, in Glimmer's words. But this year they shared the glory, as both were just as important in the show. The light filled both of their eyes when they found out they would be both main characters, and it brought them closer together.

Over the past 3 years I have known Katniss, we have had our tough times, but most of all we have celebrated. I got employed to work as a teacher within the school, which meant more hours and less time with Katniss, but it was better pay and I enjoyed working there. I still helped the new swimming coach when new students from other districts arrived and needed to learn how to swim, as I knew from experience how tough it was to look after so many people at once.

And me and Katniss? Hopefully by the end of the night I will be 'employed' as a fiancé to Katniss. I felt in the inside pocket of my suit, which I wore to the occasion tonight. Yep. The box was still there. I had chosen quite a simple design, but I wouldn't have anything but the best for my Katniss. She has made me so happy over the past 3 years that I can't possibly let her go. If she has to travel, I'll take time off so I can see her. After her performance as Juliet alongside Cato, both of them got some temporary work in between District One to Four for a month, which meant that when I wanted to see her, I could just hop on the train and be with her in a few hours. But the next year She got a job in District 5 to 8 which lasted a month, and I could only see her on the weekends, which sucked. If she was gone longer, I wouldn't know what to do. I couldn't pack up my job here and go with her.

I knew that last time she got offered for a job pretty much as soon as the show was over. Scouts were scattered all over the audience and in order to get the one they want they have to be quick. Now I was in a race with the scouts. If she got a job far away maybe the fact I proposed would make her want to get a job closer to here. As soon as the curtains closed I climbed over people in the same row as me to get to the stairs, and I headed backstage. I sifted through the crowds of people until I found the dressing room, and I crashed into Katniss.

"Babe! Did you see me? What did you think? Oh God, I want to be back up on stage already!" Katniss screeched, and I is how I knew she loved what she did. As much work as it takes, she never wants to stop acting, singing or dancing. She'd never give up on her dream. Which before today, never made me worry. Until today, where it could risk our relationship again.

"I'm so proud of you." I grinned and gave her a kiss. We parted as soon as a voice called her name. She smiled and headed over to the girl, who beamed.

"I've got a list of people who want to see you and Glimmer." She winked and Katniss looked at me, beaming, before turning back to the girl and following her through the door.

"I'll be a few minutes, babe."

Shit. I groaned as I sat down on the chair on my side. I lost my chance, I looked at the door which she left out of and then I realised my sister would be going with her. Fuck. I pulled out the box and opened it. I imagined her face as she saw the ring, and when I heard a gasp I almost jumped out of my seat, and I shoved the box back in my pocket. Glimmer looked a sight, with her shocked expression and green skin. Her eyes began to water.

"Are you?" She looked away, blinking away the wetness at her eyes. "Is that for Katniss?"

I stood up, grinning, and I nodded, and Glimmer jumped on me for a hug.

"I'm so happy for you both! You need to ask her!"

"Did you get an offer?"

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"A few months...here, locally. Districts 1 to 6 actually. Which is great."

I pulled away to look at her excited eyes. "I'm so happy for you."

"Yes, now let's celebrate _after_ you-" She stopped when she saw my Katniss enter the room. She was looking downcast and under the weather. I didn't have to think of what was happening before she spoke.

"I...they want to send me to 7 to 11. Maybe 12 if they don't charge much."

I sighed. Well that's popping the question out of the options. I walked over to her and gave her a hug, and she sniffled.

"I don't want to go."

"I don't want you to go, but it's a good opportunity for you."

She shook her head. "I'm not taking it."

"You have to."

"But...it's a year's contract. There's no point in trying...if I'm going to be away for so long." I knew what she meant. Long term relationships sucked. We experienced this first hand the first time it was further away. But it wasn't for so long...

On the night we celebrated the end of another year, the end of another show, and the end of a wonderful time in the relationship with Katniss. We kept close to each other after a steamy night in my bedroom, and as we woke up, there were no words to say. She was gone by morning, heading with her bags for the train. She didn't want me to wave her off, it would be too much for the both of us. I was heartbroken. No other words could say it. I stayed in bed all afternoon, and by evening I finally made it out of bed in my slacks to get some food. I wore the blazer to smarten up a bit, and also because the ring was still in my pocket. It made me feel closer to her, in some strange way. It felt lonelier with more people around me. Johanna was a comfort, Clove was being _too_ comforting, and the fact that Glimmer was away, even though she was only in 3, it felt like too many people were leaving my life.

"Finnick!" I heard a screech, and I turned, surprised, as I saw Katniss, pulling her suitcase into the canteen, and she smiled at me. "I got a job!"

"What?" I jumped up, but not yet moving. "You had one already."

She shook her head. "I got a call, from a scout, who offered me a job I couldn't refuse. It's still for a year, but in the Capitol." She looked up at me once she stopped walking, and she was smiling. I let out a sigh of relief. The Capitol was much closer, I could still see her every weekend. We could still be together.

"Does this mean we're okay?" I smiled down at her and she nodded, kissing me softly, then again, but much harder. When I pulled away I reached into my pocket and pulled out the box. I opened it in front of her, and her eyes widened, and she gasped.

"Finnick...what is that?" She nervously requested, and I dropped down to one knee. The whole canteen was silent.

"Katniss Everdeen, you...you have made me so happy. These past few years have been the best I could have asked for, and I can't explain how much you mean to me in words...but you keep me sane. You keep me balanced in life. You have shown me how to be the best man I could be." I looked into her eyes, waiting for more emotion to kick in. She looked frozen. "Will you do the honour of being my wife?"

A minute passed, and I was beginning to get worried. "Katniss?"

"Er, yes...yes I will." Life came back into her eyes, and she pulled me up off my knees and gave me a big hug. When I pulled away she kissed me, again and again, and finally let me slip the ring onto her ring finger. Then my lips were otherwise preoccupied, until we heard the cheers evolving from the canteen. I smirked and kissed Katniss's cheek as she blushed, and hit me on the chest.

"I can't believe you did that in front of everyone!" She hid her face in my chest, and I smiled. I couldn't stop now.

"Well minus my sister..." Katniss looked up and gasped.

"She'll be so annoyed she was the last to find out!"

"She knew about it yesterday, she saw me playing with the box."

Katniss smirked up at me. "I guess she'll have to be maid of honour. Good luck to her."

"Would you hate me if I made Peeta or Thresh best man?" I joked, squeezing her to me.

"...Probably." She laughed.

"Well I guess this means we're in a relationship again." I groaned and laughed when Katniss stomped on my foot. "Ouch."

"Don't tease me, baby." Her eyes glistened and she kissed me again.

We were doing A OK, and hopefully it's stay that way. As long as I had Katniss, and she had me, I don't think anything else mattered.

* * *

The End! Awh, I might go cry in a corner now.  
Did I do the epilogue justice? I was hoping I wouldn't do a really cheesy ending, but I may have slipped a little ;D I so badly wanted to do a comedic or cliffhanger ending but I just went with the classical happily ever after story ending :D

In fact...I have a new story on the way, called heart breaker! This is a Katniss and Peeta story.

'Glimmer's brother, Peeta, has a trail of broken hearts in London, and she certainly doesn't want him ruining her life down in Portsmouth either! But the problem is that the girl Peeta's heart wants for is somewhat taken, but there are plenty more willing fish in Portsmouth's sea. How many more hearts can he break before he finds the perfect girl for him?'

If you fancy a read, go check it out, and maybe share your thoughts? ;)

Please let me know what you think of this story as a whole :D


End file.
